Another Kind
by Nifawiwa
Summary: Kamiko looks like an ordinary police detective. And thats how it's been for a long time. But that changes when Light finds her Death note. Turns out she's not really human... And that's very advantageous for Light and his plans... Eventually Light asks her to get close to L. But will everything go according to plan?.. In time gets to LxOC Continuation in 'The Duo'.
1. Chapter 1 The Lost Book

**Author note: So I'm thinking of this for a while and I think I'm ready to post my first story. I don't know what you guys will think of this idea, but I hope you will like it :) Oh and by the way, sorry if there's some mistakes**

 **I think something will be quite unclear, I'll explain at the end.**

 _ **I do not own any characters of Death note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba.**_

Chapter 1. Lost book

''Dammit...'' I silently cursed under my breath while going through all my drawers and cabinets. ''Where did I...?''

When I didn't find anything I leaned under my bed, but, of course, nothing was there, because I never put anything there, especially something this valuable. I rose up and quickly looked over the room. My eyes stopped on my bag, which was sitting in the same place where I threw it just an hour ago. I snatched it and poured all of it's contents on the table. Unfortunately, only my phone, wallet, some documents from work and cosmetics fell out.

I realised that it wasn't here and grabbed my head.

''Did I lost it? Or could I have put it with the mine?'' I thought out loud with panic in my voice.

That was my only hope. I ran into the kitchen and carefully took off the painting of the wall, near my couch. There was a little hidden safe. I quickly opened it moaned, when all I saw was some important paperwork and a red book. No black one.

 _But where could I have lost it?_ I need to think back. I remember how a couple of days ago when I was on my way to work, I noticed near a tree in the shadow a black book. Even from afar I knew it was a Death note. When I came closer I also saw some grey sand all over it and realised that this note belonged to a dead shinigami. I knew it was my job to get it back to the King, even though any other shinigami would have kept it. But I need to be in favour with the King.

I carefully picked up the Death note, becoming its owner, and put it in my bag. I couldn't do anything now, because I had to got to work, and I can't just not come for no any good reason.

But it must have fallen somewhere. I have no idea where, because the path from my home to work is quite long and it could have fallen anywhere. If a human found it...

I deeply sighed. There was only one way to find out.

I closed the safe and placed the painting back. Then I pulled the curtains, even though it was almost midnight. Then I began to transform. I has always been a strange process. Like I was being born again. In real time ot only took a couple seconds, but for some reason it felt way longer.

In my true form I was taller, so everything seemed different. I summoned my wing and flew up through all the other apartments 'till I was outside. And there, not so far as I expected, I saw a dim light, only visible to me. Not knowing what will happen next, I flew there.

 **Author note: I went over the rules of Shinigami, and it stated, that a shinigami can't stay in the human world for no reason. If he/she does stay over two weeks, that shinigami will be sent to the Shinigami King for punishment. Well, I figured, that maybe _this_ particular shinigami could be an exception. Maybe she was always „the good girl" and the King sympathizes with her. He saw how she liked to examine and watch the human world, so he decided to give her an ability to turn into a human and live with them. However, in 72 hours she can only be human 48 h. The left 24 she has to be a shinigami. But, of course, she doesn't have to be 48 hours straight human. She can be, let's say, 12 human, 6 shinigami, 12 human, 6 shinigami... I hope you get what I mean. And other issues I'll explain during the story ;)**

 **Please review. I will appreciate it very much :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Owner

**Author note: So here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

 _ **I do not own any characters of Death note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba.**_

Chapter 2. The new owner

I finally found the house, where my notebook was. It seems, that it was founded by a young man, who was even now sitting in his chair to the table and writing in the Death note. _So he already figured out it was real._

''It seems you have found something that belongs to me, Light Yagami.'' I said suddenly from the corner of the room. He was startled and when he saw me, he felt of of his chair, fear was seen in his face, in his wide eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' I apologized. ''I didn't mean to scare you.'' That was true. This was the first time when a human found my Death note and I didn't know how should I act.

''It... it's okay. '' He finally got a hold of himself and began to rise from the floor. ''I was actually expecting you.''

''You were?'' I asked with doubt in my voice.

''Yes. I figured this might belong to a shinigami.'' He pointed at the Death note, which was still open and lying on his table. ''You want it back, right?''

I was silent for a couple of seconds.

''It doesn't really matter what I want.'' I finally said. ''The moment you picked it up it started to belong to you.''

''Really?'' He asked with wide eyes. ''And what's the cost?''

I quietly laughed.

''Nothing.'' I said. "Well, I heard that the human will feel agony which is only known to those who have used the Death note, but I can't be 100% sure."

"I see..."

I laid my eyes on the open Death note and widened my eyes.

"May I?" I asked, pointing at the book.

"Of course."

I moved closer and looked at what Light has written.

"You wrote this many names in just a few days?" I couldn't believe it, while going through the pages.

"Yes, when I realized it was real, I knew it was my duty to cleanse the world of evil." He said, confided.

"So these are all criminals?" I asked.

"Of course."

I felt silent and just looked at the names. I didn't know how to feel. I never thought I could use the Death note to get rid of criminals. My job was as a police detective, so I already do this, just in a different way.

"May I ask what is your goal?" I suddenly asked.

"My goal? It is to get rid of all evil in this world and to create an utopia where only kind-hearted people live. I wish that people would begin to fear to do something bad, to make them know they will be punished. I wish to become god of this new world." He confidently answered. _He had quite the objective._

"Is that why you only kill with heart attacks? To make people know it's not natural?" I made the conclusion.

Light looked at me weirdly.

"Yes, you're right." He said. "You are quite perspective."

 _That's my job after all._ I didn't know what should I do now. What is my role in all of this? It's my first time, I have no experiance.

"Alright." I finally spoke. "I'll help you."

"How will you...?" Light shook his head.

"Oh, I just realised I never told you my name." I suddenly remembered, ignoring Light's question for the moment. "I'm Kamiko."

I figured it would be weird at the moment if I told him my full name that is written on all of my documents.

"Alright, nice to meet you Kamiko." Light said. "Can you answer my question now?"

I sighed.

"Yes. You see, I'm no ordinary shinigami. I have the power to transform into a human. While I'm in that form I'm just like you, without any shinigami abilities. And I can also live in this world, which I chose to do. I will be a help to you, because in my human form I work as a police detective."

Light's jaw opened.

"That's... really interesting." He said, looking amazed.

"I should do my job and arrest you." I laughed sarcastically. "But this time I'll be on the other side. Your's I mean."

"You know, it's very ironic. You kill people and arrest those who also kill people." Light chuckled.

"I don't really consider my self like that." I shook my head.

"Of course you don't." He rolled his eyes. Suddenly he became serious. "So you think the police will get involved?"

"Eventually yes." _At least if they're not stupid._

"Alright then. How about you now tell me what you think I need to know."

 **Author note: As you may already guessed, Kamiko is quite intelligent. I'm planing to use that in the future. As for what she said to Light after, it will be in the next chapter.**

 **Please review. I will be very happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Guesses

**Author note: I think right now it's kinda like summarizing, but the story will still be different after a while, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **I do not own any characters of Death note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba.**_

Chapter 3. Guesses

I was sure, that when I told Light about the shinigami eyes he would want to make the deal. But to my surprise he said that he would never make the deal.

"If I'm going to rule this world as it's God, I will need to live long enough to fulfil that dream." He explained. I rolled my eyes. I still thought it was immature to think a human can become God in this way. But I said nothing.

I explained to Light how this turning into a human thing works. He really seemed interested.

"So in a week you can only be a little more than four days human?" Light said.

"That's right." I nodded. "In that way I can work without causing suspicion. Oh, I should mention that while I'm in my shinigami form I'm only visible to you, of course, if someone else touches the notebook, he will be able to see me too. However, when I'm in human form, I'm visible to everyone."

I glanced at the clock in the room.

"I think I should be going. My shift will start soon. I'll come back when it's over." I informed Light. He nodded. "Be careful."

''I will.'' He laughed.

 _You should._

When I finally got to the police department, it was six in the morning. I actually left Light a bit too soon, but I had still stuff to take care of. Being in shinigami form is equal to sleeping, in this case, resting, so I don't waste my human hours.

My work table was already covered in things I had to do and cases I had to look into. I sighed and took a seat.

''Good morning Kurosawa!'' Someone said.

I looked to where the voice was from.

''Oh, morning Matsuda.'' I replied.

''Didn't really sleep, huh?'' He asked. The man was sitting just a few desks from me. Some other detectives were there too, but not as many as day time.

''Not really.'' I gave a small smile, looking at one of my cases.

''Don't worry, the next day after tomorrow is your day off, right? You will be able to get loads of sleep.'' He laughed.

I was curious how he knew that. It's not like I'm going around the department, shouting „IT'S MY DAY OFF!" Also, Matsuda was new here.

''Hey, maybe you would like to get lunch after our shift? I know I nice place not far from here.'' He asked modestly.

 _Is he asking me out on a date?_

''Alright.'' I agreed. ''Not like I have anything better to do.'' _Of course that's not true, but he doesn't need to know that._

''Great.'' Matsuda smiled widely.

After some while the chief, Mr Yagami, came in and informed us that we all are going to the ICPO meeting tomorrow.

''The ICPO? But why?'' One of the detectives asked with shock in his voice.

''You'll find out tomorrow.'' The chief answered heavily.

Somehow, I had an idea what will we discuss.

When my shift ended, we with Matsuda went out to that cafe he was talking about. It wasn't very different from other's. We entered and took a seat.

Matsuda kept talking all the time. I began to think we went here not because of the food. But, of course, that was obvious from the start. I just slowly ate my baked potatoes, listening to Matsuda's gambling and trying to avoid talking my self. But that wasn't always the option.

''I think your turkey got cold.'' I pointed out. He didn't even touch it for at least an hour.

''Oh, you're right...'' He said, looking at it, and began to eat it, faster than most people. I looked at my wrist watch. _15_ _more hours._

''Alright Mastuda, it was very nice, but I really need to get going.'' I began to rise and reach for my wallet.

''Oh, no, I'll pay.'' Matsuda quickly said. I shrugged and gave him a smile. I knew that was what he was looking for.

''See you tomorrow, I guess.'' I said goodbye.

''Yeah, bye.''

I went out of the café and began to quickly go to my house.

-Light's POV-

I was studying when Kamiko came into my room. Although she was a shinigami, she didn't look as scary as I imagined. Sure, her black figure, covered in dark robes and those wings like a crow's did look creepy, but I could easily tell she was female from her long, cherry red hair and almost human-like face, although her eyes were completely black and skin white as a sheet of paper.

''Hello.'' I greeted her.

''Hi Light. Guess what? I'm going to an ICPO meeting tomorrow and I have a pretty good idea why.'' She said.

''Oh?''

''Don't play dumb, you also know.'' She rolled her eyes. Or at least it seemed. I smiled, looking at the drawer where my Death note laid.

''Alright.'' I agreed. '' Oh, I wanna show you something.''

I turned to my computer and opened a website.

Kamiko came closer to see.

''Websites like this are popping everywhere now.'' I said cheerfully. ''People have already figured out that there's someone passing on judgement. They gave me the name Kira, which is probably from an English world „killer". I can't say I'm really happy about it, but still.''

Kamiko silently inspected the website.

''It seems a lot of people worship Kira.'' She said.

''Of course, for those who are kind-hearted Kira is „their saviour" as it's stated here. Many people don't believe in Kira yet, they are afraid of what others might think, but here, on the internet, they show how they really feel.''

''Yes, I'm aware that humans do that. I'll be here for a while is you don't mind. All those papers get me tired.''

I didn't mind. She went and sat on my bed, looking around the room. It was quite strange to have someone watching me while I work, especially a shinigami. A shinigami who can turn into a human...

''Say, can you show me how you look in human form?'' I suddenly asked.

''Do you want your mother and sister to hear me?''

''I could just tell you you're a friend.'' I said, looking at her.

''Right, a friend who's chief is your father. I won't help you then. If they would try to suspect that there's a leak, it won't be hard to find the connection, don't you think?'' She explained.

''Yes...'' _I didn't really thought about that._

Kamiko left when it was time for my night school. She said she would be back with news.

-Kamiko's POV-

We finally made it to the meeting. There were more people than I expected. Must be urgent.

I sat next to where our chief should sit, but he was a bit late. Matsuda sat on the other side.

The meeting started. It was like I thought. The theme was about how criminals started dying, all from heart attacks. Someone said that more than 50 deaths are known, but there are still more which aren't reported, so it's about 100 deaths in total.

Someone guessed it was a disease, someone said it's a mass murder.

''But the deaths are all in different world places and most of them are prisoners! How do you commit such a mass murder?''

There were questions with no answers and facts shouting out everywhere. It was something like a chaos. I just played with my pencil, trying to block out all that noise. How are they going to come to a conclusion if they're denying even themselves?

''What do you think?'' Mastuda suddenly asked me.

''Hm? Oh, I don't know. It's very strange, right? It can't be a disease, because then not only criminals would die. So could assume it's a mass murder of some sort, or it's God's judgement, but I highly doubt that.'' I shrugged. Our chief finally came.

''That settles it. We have to call in L to solve this one.''

The room felt silent. I heard Matsuda quietly asking Mr Yagami who's L. He explained that L is a detective who's where-bounds identity are unknown, but he manage to solve any case.

''But he's kinda stubborn.'' Someone said.

''L will only take cases that interest him.''

''Stubbornness aside, how are we even going to contact him?''

''Gentleman, L is already on it.''

''Watari!''

The chief once again explained to Matsuda who Watari is.

The man asked for silence and placed a laptop on the table in front of all of us.

''Greetings to everyone at the ICPO. This is L.'' Said the mechanical voice from the computer. L explained that this was his hardest case yet and confirmed that this was in fact a mass murder.

 _Why is he so sure?_

Then L asked for our cooperation in order to solve this case. I had heard about L before, and if he's as good as everyone says, Light could be in trouble... I must warn him as soon as possible.

But then, when everyone agreed to cooperate, L said his plan and I realized, Light will know soon enough. Just I won't be the one to tell him, even though it would be better from me...

Everyone was shocked to hear that L was asking for aid of the Japanese police. He said that everything will be explained later and asked that the force would be moved to Japan.

 _He already figured that out... It won't be long until he knows where Light is exactly._ Now is really the time for Light to get careful.

When we got back I really wanted to go warn Light, but I couldn't. All of the police had to be in the department to watch L's plan. My hands were tied.

After a while a broadcast started and a man by the name Lind L. Tailor introduced himself as L. There were mutter everywhere as why L decided to show his face on live broadcast. But something didn't feel right.

 _That is stupid._

''So this is him?'' Mastuda said, watching the report with wide eyes.

''But it's strange, don't you think? I mean, as far as our knowledge goes, L has never showed his face, right? So why now and why on live broadcast? Isn't it a bit rash and... dangerous?''

''What do you mean?'' He looked at me.

''We don't know how whoever does these murderers kills. Maybe he doesn't even have to be there in person?'' I said. I was known for my deductive skills and caution, so this particular situation shouldn't be different.

''But that's... impossible! Kill without being there?'' Mastuda looked shocked. ''And what are you trying to say by all this?''

''I'm trying to say that L isn't stupid.''

I'll let him figure out what I meant by that. Now I'm just wondering what Light is doing, what's he thinking, if he's watching this. I just really hope he won't make any rash decisions, because the man from the broadcast talked about Kira. Or if more accurate, talked _to_ Kira. And when he said ''But what you're doing...is evil!'' I bit my lip. _That could have done it..._ _Please Light, don't be stupid._

But my worries were confirmed. Lind L. Tailor suddenly gasped and grabbed his heart, then fell on the table, without any signs of life left.

Many of our detectives gasped in horror, someone even shouted, but then the screen went white with a capital letter L in it. _So I was right._

The real L said he couldn't believe what he just saw. He explained that the man, Lind L. Tailor, was a criminal who was caught in complete secret and was sentenced to death this very day. I clenched my fists, when L started taunting Kira to kill him. _Light must be in complete shock right now._ When, of course, nothing happened L began to make conclusions. By that time I closed my eyes and just listened to all his words. Every single one was true. That Kira could kill without even being there, that Kira can't kill some people, that he's in Kanto area of Japan and how he figured out he was in Japan in the first place.

Finally, he said that he will catch Kira and will execute him. Many detectives cheered for L, some looked impressed.

''So Kira really doesn't need to be in person to kill...''

The broadcast ended with the word from L ''Kira, I will hunt you down and I will eliminate you! I am justice!''

When the translation returned to it's normal programme, I got up and without a word went out of the department.

 **Author note:** **This story will be less from Light's view and more from the police view. I really hope that's okay.**

 **Please review. It will be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

**Author's note: I have an important exam tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be posting anything that day. Here's the fourth chapter, a bit longer that the others, but still. I really hope you'll enjoy.**

 _ **I do not own any characters of Death note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba.**_

Chapter 4. Plans

"Oh, Light." I sighed, sitting on his bed.

He was writing in the Death note. He seemed completely calm.

"What is it?" He asked, not looking at me.

"You should have kept your temper." I said, carefully.

He let out a faint smile.

"So I guess you watched."

"Honestly I didn't thought you'd fall for something like this."

"We're so clever now, aren't we?" He said in such a sweet voice it was sickening. "I did that so everyone would know what happens if you cross me."

"I'm just saying you should be more careful. I'm concerned about you."

Light finally stopped writing and looked at me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. In fact, as long as you're by my side, I'll be more than fine." He said that with such tone I couldn't understand. It looked like his eyes were on fire. _He's so confident._

 _''_ Light!'' A woman shouted from downstairs. ''If you don't get a move on you'll be late for for cram school!''

''Coming mum!'' Light answered. ''Guess I'll see you later.''

''Yes. If I'll have some information, I'll let you know, I promise. And if you will need any help, just ask.'' I said.

''Okay.''

There was a knock on my door. I was just finished eating my late dinner, which was a bowl of cereal ( _when I'm in human form I need to eat like any other human)._ It was late hour, so it was strange that someone would come visit me at this time. I slowly rose from the table and walked to the door. When I opened the door I was greatly surprised.

''Takashi! You're back!''

''Hello Kamiko.'' He smiled and reached for my lips. I hadn't kissed in a long time, and that I'm not really human doubled that. It was very strange, this feeling.

I moved my head from his so I could speak. This was still an unexpected surprise.

''I thought you will take at least more two weeks!'' I expressed my amazement with a wide smile. It was nice to see Takashi. I missed him.

''Yeah, well, our plan slightly changed.'' He grinned. ''Will you invite me over?''

''Of course.'' I smiled and let him through, closing the door behind him. I hadn't cleaned in a while, so my house was kinda a mess.

''I really missed you, you know.'' Takashi said, wrapping me around in his arms. I felt a slight discomfort. I didn't really like physical interaction. Not that he would remember that.

''I know.'' I answered.

''Hey, Yoshida's back!''

Everyone greeted Takashi as he entered the office. I followed him soon after. His table was at the other side of the office.

Questions about Takashi's trip were coming from everywhere. I already knew the answers, since last night he told me everything, so I focused on these other cases, even though I was signed for the Kira case. But I didn't have a objectives at the moment, so I just used my spair time.

But Takashi's story was interrupted when the chief entered. We had to make our reports on the Kira case. I just sighed and continue inspecting this other case. I had nothing to say, although I need to know what information did the police already managed to get.

As expected, L was brought in as well. He talked through a laptop and with a mechanic voice.

They began to talk about the time of deaths. I started to listen, when L said it's highly possible that Kira is a student.

''What makes you say that?'' One of the detectives asked.

''That the times match with a student's schedule. The killing were all made in a student's free time and mostly on weekends.''

 _Quite deductive._

Then L asked to see if the criminals', who were killed, faces and names were available to public. It was obvious that the inspectors were surprised by such a request, but didn't argue.

 _He's very fast._

The suspects' list begins to shorten. I knew that it was only a matter of time 'till...

''So Kira is a student, huh?'' Light was surprised to see, that the police, or if more accurate, L, made this far in such a short time. ''Well then, I guess it's time to use the Death note in a more creative way.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''You'll see.'' He smiled mysteriously.

I clapped my tongue.

''But you could easily get this kind of information from your dad's computer. You know, by hacking into it.'' I said.

''Yeah, well, it's easier this way. You telling me.'' He winked. _That was true._ ''I just hope that the police will soon enough figure out that there's a leak. Or at least L will. And when that happens, L will start to suspect the police, and the police will start to suspect L. They will find L for me. And when they do...'' Light's voice suddenly changed into a more cold and serious. ''...I'll end him''

''That won't be easy. He will go under an alias, for sure, if someone would find him. And you need to know the true name.'' I told him.

Light suddenly looked at me right in the eyes, there were little sparks in them.

''And that's where you come in.'' He said, in a voice, that kinda seemed like it was playful.

I sighed.

''You know I can't see people's name when I'm in human form. And if by any chance I saw in shinigami form, I still won't be able to tell you. If I did, I would be punished.'' I shivered. _No, that I can't afford._ ''And I'm not going to kill him. I said I will help you in any way I can, but that's just one of the shinigami principles. I won't do any killings in your favour. I'll help you in anyway other, but not that.''

''But if you found out his name in human form, you could tell me, right?'' He asked.

I was silent for a couple of seconds.

''Yes, I could.''

''Great.'' He smiled mischievously.

I now know, what Light had in mind.

''What?! Twenty three deaths just yesterday?!'' The chief was astonished.

''Yes, it seems like Kira kills every hour now.'' The inspector said. ''And that's the same like yesterday.''

''So the theory about Kira being a student is false...''

''He could have taken those days of...?''

I smiled at my table. _Thats not it..._

''No!'' L shouted from the computer. ''That's not what Kira is trying to tell us! Yes, the theory about him being a student is lower, but Kira is trying to tell us that he can manipulate the time of death as well.''

 _I guess L is beginning to think is this a convenience._

''Pretty scary, right?'' Takashi whispered. I didn't even notice how he came next to me. ''To kill without even being there and to manipulate the time.''

I folded my arms and laid back in my chair.

''If it's true then yes.'' I simply answered.

''You don't believe what L is saying?''

I clapped my tongue, annoyed.

''I never said that. I'm just stating the fact that it's more like a hypothesis, than an undeniable fact.''

Takashi was silent for a couple of seconds.

''I noticed you don't really speak during this case. Usually you're so active, but now... What's wrong?'' He asked.

''I simply don't have anything to say.'' I shrugged.

''Oh, c'mon, that can't be true. You always have something to say. You have excellent deductive skills after all.'' Takashi grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

''Well this is a difficult case, we even need L's help. So naturally it's hard to come up with something that L hasn't yet.'' I answered.

 _That is a good excuse._

I was walking on the pavement near a high school, when I noticed something. I at least I think I did. Just to be sure, I rested by back to the fence and took a few deep breaths, as to look like I'm resting or something. And yes, there, a few yards away, was a man, walking the same way as I'm and talking to his phone. The same man was following be for quite a long time now. I could just assume he lives here or he's coming to visit someone, but that's highly doubtful. He was following me this path almost from my work, and any normal person who lives here would have taken the straight path, not like me, the long and twisted one. I always go this way and one of the reasons is to see if someone could follow me.

But I still can't be sure. I will need to get home, turn into a shinigami and see from there.

When I got to my apartment, the man was outside, I didn't see if he continued walking or not. I got into my room, went into my bedroom, which had always closed curtains and transformed.

The man wasn't walking forward any more. He now got into a car which was on the corner and drove the a parking slot, which was just on the other side of my street. He wasn't talking to his phone anyone.

 _So L finally began to suspect the police._ Just like Light predicted.

Light! There's a chance he's being followed as well. I really hope he noticed it, but just to be sure, I need to go talk to him.

Tomorrow will be Friday, my day off. I use that day to be a shinigami as much as possible. I could be with Light longer now.

I saw Light coming out of his school. That's the same one I pass almost everyday on my way home and work. I carefully let him know I was there. He didn't reacted, like I hoped.

After a while I saw that he too was followed.

''Light, do you know that there's a man following you?'' I asked. From his stop and expression I saw that he didn't.

''That's not good.'' He whispered. ''I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible.''

I bit my lip.

When we got back Light has already came up with a plan how to learn his name. And it was a pretty good plan. I had a role in it.

So tomorrow we began. Light has asked a friend of his to come on what sort of looked like a date. The meeting place was a bus stop. I looked around and confirmed that the man was still there.

When the bus arrived we boarded it, and the follower as well. Everything went according to plan. A man on another stop boarded and tried to hijack the bus. Light wrote on a peace of paper, that he'll attack the criminal while he's not looking, and the man who followed him said it's too dangerous and just leave everything to him.

Light suspiciously asked how can he know the man is not the hijacker's accomplice. The man hesitated, but eventually gave Light his FBI badge.

 _An FBI agent! Of course._

I saw the triumph on Light's face. I knew that he wont just kill this agent right away. No, he had something other in mind.

Then Light "accidentally" dropped a peace of paper on the floor and made sure the hijacker would notice. I knew what will happen when he picks it up.

I was standing in back of the bus and looking at the criminal. He was looking back, with complete shock and horror in his face.

''Who are you!? How did you get here!?'' He yelled at me. I heard the agent saying to himself ''He's hallucinating. That's not good...''

I grinned at the hijacker horribly and that seemed to push it. He started shooting at me. I heard screams from the other hostages.

''Didn't even hurt.'' I said in such a cold voice, that I thought I saw Light shiver. The hijacker was so frightened, and he kept shooting 'till he was out of bullets. Then he ran to the bus driver and demanded to stop the bus this instant.

Of course, when he finally got out of the bus, a car hit him and he died, instantly.

''I'd say it was a pretty good success.''

We were walking to Light's home. It was getting late, and I knew it will soon be time for me to go back to my apartment. Now that Takashi's back, I can't be out for too long, he'll get worried.

''Yes, I did manage to get my follower's name. Now I'll just have to wait a couple of days, so there won't be suspicion on me.'' Light said.

''You mean, there won't be _a_ _lot_ on suspicion of you.'' I corrected him. He looked at me with innocent eyes.

''How do you think they will be able to know, that I met Raye Penber? If they don't have that, they have nothing on me.'' Light flashed his eyes. I sighed. I don't want to argue with him now.

''I believe you won't need my help with your other plan for the other agents, right?'' I asked him.

''Yes, you're right. '' He nodded.

''Then I'll be going now.''

''Alright, goodbye.''

I flew to my house and checked if the agent, who's been following me, is there. And he was. I came closer and saw he had a notepad on his lap. There were some sentences, I guess, about me.

" _After work goes straight home. Takes a longer path on foot."_

" _On her day off doesn't leave her house. Curtains of one room always closed."_

" _No one comes to visit her."_

" _Must always be in the room with closed curtains. No movement can be seen in the other rooms."_

So I guess I can draw some suspicion with my bedroom. Guess I'll have to show him I've been sleeping. Won't seem abnormal, I don't get a lot of sleep on my work days. And I'll go to a market, I guess, or to visit Takashi. It would seem normal, he's my boyfriend after all. Or at least it seems like it.

I went into my bedroom and transformed. Then I changed into my pyjamas and messed my bed, just in case he could see it. Then I tousled my hair, so I would look like just out of bed.

I widely opened my curtains, pretended the sun was too bright and stretched. That should satisfy my follower.

I went back into the room and began to change and brush my hair. Then went into the kitchen and made, I guess, dinner. This time it was a turkey sandwich.

So I decided to visit Takashi. The agent, I saw, was also following me there, just in a safe distance, or at least he thought so.

" _Was sleeping all day. Not abnormal, she's a busy police inspector."_

" _Has a boyfriend. Goes to visit him."_

" _Regularly buys food."_

" _Doesn't seem to do any suspicious activity."_

" _Doesn't go anywhere besides the police station, the market and her boyfriend."_

" _Works hard and late into night, like any good policeman."_

" _Not suspicious."_

I finally saw that the agent was gone. I guess I didn't seem suspicious after all. I smiled at myself. But I haven't seen Light in a couple of days. I wonder what's this plan of his.

There were news at the police station. It seems that Kira started killing... more interesting. One criminal cut of his fingers and drew a star on the was before dying. Another one wrote a suicide note. And the third one escaped prison, ran into a nearest bathroom and died there.

It seems Light is experimenting. The most interesting one was with the note. I doubt that it's meaningless. Maybe there's some sort of message there...?

These sort of killings weren't the last. There where other suicides with notes.

''Can I look into those notes?'' I asked the chief. He was surprised to see some activity from me in this case. But he was more surprised to hear what I have to say about the letters.

''I'm thinking there's a message here. And not just any message. Look.'' I said after a while, looking at the photos. I pointed my finger at the letters of the first line of the first words. ''If you look like this, you can read " _L, do you know gods of dea_ _th._ _"_

''That's a very good observation.'' The chief said. ''I'm glad you finally joined in.''

''However, I think there will be another note, because it's clearly not finished. And from the looks of it it's just a taunting message.'' I shrugged. _Of course it was._ _But how did Light came up with such an idea?_ _L, do you know gods of death...?_ ''By this we can make an assumption that Kira can control a victim's actions before their death.''

The next week there were some pretty big news. That's not very accurate, but still.

"What!? The FBI?!"

"They are having heart attacks all over Japan."

There were shocked murmurings and questions with facts all over the department. I just sat calmly in my chair and examined the situation. _So that was Light's plan. I wonder how he done this._

"But what were the FBI doing in Japan?"

"There are evidence that they were investigating the Japanese police."

"So we're suspects now?!"

"We must contact the FBI immediately!"

 _L knows he's in trouble_

I smiled at myself. I wonder what we'll do now? It's obvious L doesn't trust us and we don't trust L. And Light predicted all of this... I'm impressed.

Mr Yagami had just finished talking to the FBI director. He then demanded Watari to speak with L.

 _This should be interesting._

''L!'' The chief started. ''I've just finished talking to the FBI director. He says that the agents were sent here on your behalf to spy on every person associated wiht the Kira case! What is the meaning of this? Are we're now suspects of our own case!?''

''I thought it was necessary to identify Kira.'' L answered, calmly, even though I could hear slight annoyance in his voice.

''I cannot accept this! I find it unbelievable that you would spy on the people who are working aside you!''

There were now murmurings going on in the room.

''You hear that? I always knew we couldn't trust that guy.'' One detective said.

''And those FBI agents!.. Looks like Kira will kill everyone who gets in his way...''

''So much for his sense of justice, he's a murderer...''

I felt that the room was in high tense. It's only a matter of time before everything collapses.

The next day I finally found out what was the last piece of the message by Light.

" _L, do you know gods of death love apples."_

I chuckled. I wonder where got that idea.

We were all sitting in the department, silent, waiting for our chief to speak. When he finally did, his voice was filled with heaviness and tiredness.

''We now know that Kira will kill anyone who opposes him. We all might be target by him. I ask all of you to think about your own lives. If you want to leave this investigation, now it the time. You will not be devoted if you chose to leave, I promise you that. Please make up your mind and those who chose to fight Kira at any cost be here when I get back from my meeting. That is all.''

After those words he got up and walked out of the room. I laid back in my chair and started to play with my pencil between my fingers. After like a minute I heard people's chairs moving and footsteps heading out of the room. I didn't look at any of them. I just continued to focus on my pencil. I still wondered who will stay, who will have enough courage.

After some time I glanced at Takashi. He was still sitting in his chair, with face was pale and saw he was fighting on the inside. On one hand he valued his life. On the other he didn't want to look like a coward in front of me. He still looked like one, though. When you look at him, you think he's just waiting for an execution, and when you look at me you think I'm just bored out of my mind.

After an hour our chief returned. He walked into the room and looked around.

''Only seven men, huh?''

I coughed.

''Right, only seven detectives. But no, these are seven people who are ready to defeat Kira at any cost. Including myself, there are eight. I'm grateful to see that there are people like working with me.'' He said. He really did feel grateful.

 **Author** **'s** **note:** **I'm really excited for the next chapter, because L will be there :) And I just had to do that Kamiko read the message from Kira. It would be strange if she missed that (in other detectives opinion).**

 **Please review, favourite and follow if you want to :)**


	5. Chapter 5 World's Greatest Detective

**Author's note: I wrote my exam and I really hope I did good :D So here's the fifth chapter. It can feel ended at not a very good time, but I just really wanted to publish it as soon as possible. So enjoy!**

 ** _I do not own any characters of Death note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba._**

Chapter 5. World's greatest detective

"You all have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you." L said from his computer.

"H-hold on a sec." Aizawa suddenly said. "L says he trust us, but we don't trust him."

 _Not_ _surprising_ _, huh, L?_

"That's right." I said, turning my head at the computer. "We're all risking our lives here fighting in the open while you're always behind a computer in hiding. Seems a bit unfair, don't you think?"

I had a certain goal in mind. I just hoped someone would say it out load and not me.

"We should all know what's it like to put our lives on the line."

"But you just order us without showing your face. We're going to continue to and catch Kira, but without your help!"

"Look L." The chief began. "If you're willing to work with us, why don't you come here, at the department. Then it will be easier to work together and to trust you."

There was a moment of silence.

"I already though about that. Watari." L said and Watari turned the screen at us. There was text written on it.

 _"What happens next must be kept between the ten of us."_

He then wrote he thinks of meeting the eight of us soon and requests us now to go outside the department and decide if we're willing to trust him.

So we did.

"I can't understand why L has decided to seek our help now when there is only eight of us left." One detective said. "I mean, he managed to solve every case on his own, why should this one be any different?"

"Maybe it's not that simple so find a murderer who kills just by knowing the victim's face and name." I said in a sarcastic voice.

He squinted at me.

"And how are we going to be a help to him? If he can't figure this, how will we do it?"

"Well, they say two heads are better than one and in this case ten is definitely better than one." I clapped my tongue.

"But why when there's only this little of us left?" He shook his head.

"Well its kinda obvious, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"L was waiting for this to happen." The chief finally spoke. He wasn't looking at us, he was looking at the street. "There were always some people in the investigation who distrusted L. People were resigning right and left and information was leaked. It's obvious he couldn't trust us at that point."

"He was waiting until there were only people left who will fight evil with even their lives at stake. He was waiting for the people he could trust." Matsuda finished with wide eyes. _They finally got it._

One of the detectives (the one who asked why L asks our help now) looked frustrated.

"If we're going to work with that guy, I'm out." He said and turned around to go back into the building. "Don't worry, I'm not going to follow you."

 _Of course you're not. I'll know._

"Well I think we can trust L." Matsuda said modestly. The other agreed. Only Takashi looked like wanted to follow the other one.

When we decided to trust L and were going back into the department, me with Takashi were in the back so I quietly said to him "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, trying to smile.

"It's written all over your face."

"Fine. But I'm not going to look like a coward, because I'm not." He said, clenching his fists.

"Maybe you just don't trust L." I made a conclusion.

"You're right, I don't t trust him. But I see you do and wherever you go, I follow." He said with some fear in his voice. He knew I don't back away from anything, even though I'm known for my cautiousness. But I'm almost never scared. I always try to find a smart solution for any problem. And most of the time I do.

When we told L we chose to trust him, he gave us instructions how to find him.

After an hour we were in front of a hotel room door, where L said he was now in and which he said will be our actual headquarters. We all were pretty nervous. If L isn't going to trick us, behind this door should be a legend. And I'm just interested because of the Kira case and my promise to help Light, I'm also interested as a detective and just a simple human (or shinigami).

We opened the door after the words " _come in "_.

What we saw wasn't exactly what I had expected.

But for some reason I should have expected this. It just fits him so well, now that I think about it.

"I am L." Said the man. His voice seemed tired and, I think, a little bored. He was wearing simple jeans and a white plain shirt. His black hair was going in all directions. There were dark bags under his eyes, who were almost black and he didn't look strained at all.

The shocked inspectors quickly recovered and one after another held out their badges, saying their names as to confirm they are actually they.

When it was my turn to introduce myself I hesitated. _Okay, okay, calm down. I must think about my every word and move._ I immediately knew I had to earn this man's trust. And I mean real trust. But in order to do that I must show him I'm intelligent. Maybe even more than the others. And this time intelligence can be seen through caution. That's what I'm gonna do.

They were are looking at me with question in their eyes. I bit my lip and looked directly at L.

"I don't really feel confident in this situation." I slowly began. "I mean, I don't feel safe just showing my name to anyone while I'm on this case. Kira needs a face and a name to kill. How can I know I'm not just gonna drop dead when I reveal my name?"

Everyone, except L, looked surprised and shocked to hear such words. L looked at me fixedly and then weakly smiled.

"She's right." He said. "If I would have been Kira, you all, except this one detective, would be dead by now. Please don't give away your name so easily, if you value your lives that is." He then looked back at me. "I'm pleased to see you were so careful. I, however, know your name. There is only one woman working on the Kira case and I heard you decided to join, Kurosawa Kamiko." _Okay, so far so good._

He then pointed with his head at a table. "Please leave all your communication devices on that table and follow me."

Aizawa quietly and slightly angrily said "What, he thinks we're going to use our cellphones to record this meeting?"

"Just do as he says." The chief told him. I had no reason to argue to this L's request.

"It's not like that." L said. "I just hate when cellphones ring while I'm trying to talk."

We came into the main living room. There were two sofas around a table and an armchair. There is where L sat. His sitting position was quite strange: his knees were pulled to his chest. And he was also barefoot.

"Please, sit." He asked. "Let me start by saying no notes will be taken in this meeting. Everything will be committed to memory."

When we were all on the sofas (I took the farthest seat) L poured himself some tea. He tasted it and didn't seem to happy about it. So he added sugar. Eight cubes of sugar. I saw that everyone looked pretty surprised of that amount.

"Um, L? Matsuda started but L quickly interrupted.

"From now on don't call me L. It's Ryuzaki. For safety matters." He said, sipping his tea.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, if Kira can kill by knowing a person's name and a face, couldn't we just stop showing the criminals in the media?" Matsuda said.

"That way we'll only be endangering the general public." He said and explained Kira is childish and he hates to lose. If we cut of the criminals, Kira would just start killing those with minor offences and even innocent people.

"I'm holding the whole world hostage so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but those who oppose me by hiding criminals you are truly evil." He sighed. "That's exactly how Kira thinks. But lets think of a different way to draw Kira out. How about something like this... _The death of the FBI agents angers the US. Nations agreed to send 1500 investigators to Japan._ For Kira this will be way beyond what he can manage. He'll start seeing everyone as a potential threat and that will make him take some drastic actions."

Everyone looked amazed at this. They though this can actually work. I didn't think so. I bit my lip, crossed my arms and just looked at the table. _That won't work... Light isn't that stupid._

"What seems to be the matter, Kurosawa?" Ryuzaki suddenly asked me. I could see why he singled me out. I was the only one who looked worried and in convinced.

"Well," I started heavily. "It won't hurt to try. But Kira is intelligent and we can't deny that. In my opinion it's doubtful he'll fall for the same trick twice. He could see some holes in it. But like I said, won't hurt to try."

"Yes, that could happen." Ryuzaki agreed. But he said no more comments on this whatsoever.

"Now, let me tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case."

And so he did. While biting his thumbnail he said that Kira works alone. Then he drew a scheme on the table while telling us details about when Kira figured out about the FBI agents, how he killed 23 criminals who, legally speaking, were innocent, just to cover up who were actually used to get to the FBI. Finally he made a conclusion that Kira must be one of the people investigated between the 14th and the 19th of December. It looked like he talked with some fire in his voice. We were all impressed. Then he handed a bunch of papers from the FBI containing valuable information. The inspectors sprang into action and made plans what we were going to do next.

"There might be only be seven of us, but with this much information we could cover a lot of ground." Said Matsuda enthusiastically.

"So, do you have any questions?" Asked Ryuzaki with his regular voice again.

There was a couple of moments silence. Then the chief said "Yes, I do have a question Ryuzaki. Does showing your face means that you lost? Just by being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?"

"Yes, by sacrificing 12 FBI agents and showing my face to you I have lost the battle." He said. But then his voice suddenly changed. "But I'm not gonna lose the war. We're going to show Kira that we'll do whatever it takes to bring him down." He smiled. "And that justice will prevail no matter what."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"I like the sound of that!"

"We can do it!"

Everyone agreed to him. I weakly and mischievously smiled at the table. _Yes, justice will prevail. But the question is: from what perspective?_

"Before you leave today I must speak with all of you individually to make sure none of you are Kira." L said. He then got up and walked into the other room.

"What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?" Aizawa seems a bit angry about L's request.

"Try to look at this from his perspective." The chief said. "There has been confidential information leaking from the start, so there's a good chance Kira could be one of us."

"Besides, being on this case has gave us the opportunity to meet him in person."

"He's risking his life just to be here."

So one by one L spoke with us. It usually took a couple of minutes. No one told what is was they talked about. I was the last one to be questioned.

When I came into the room Ryuzaki was looking at the window. I closed the door behind me and moved closer.

"First I want to tell you I'm glad you decided to trust me ad fight evil at any cost." He said, still not looking at me. He probably said that to all of us.

I remained silent.

"I saw that you're a bit different from the others." He finally looked at me. "Not only because you're a woman, but you also think differently from the rest. I admire that."

I nodded.

"Now I want to ask you a question. If you were L and had a suspect of the Kira case, what would you do to see if that person is guilty or innocent?"

 _Alright, now I must think about my every word carefully._ If I say something good quickly, I might get be suspected. If I answer quickly but bad, I'll be written off as not so good of a thinker. If I answer slow and bad, well... My only option, if I don't want to get suspicious, but to show I can think, is to answer after a while, but good.

"I earlier said that Kira is intelligent and he probably won't fell for the same trick, like he did with that Lind L. Tailor, but I like the whole idea." I began after what felt like a minute. "I would try to provoke him, but maybe not using the media. In person I mean. Do or say or show something that if he would be Kira he would react in some way. Then just closely examine him. That's my answer."

Ryuzaki watched me all this time while biting his thumbnail.

"Not a bad one." He finally said. "I'd even say it's a very good way to determine of that person is in fact Kira. Your answer is better than most of your colleges. That's all I wanted to see."

I let out a tiny smile. _Good, I think it went well._

"One more question." He suddenly said when I was about to turn around and leave. "Why cherry red?"

I was a bit taken back and didn't knew at first what he was talking about. But there is only one thing on me this colour.

"You mean my hair?" I asked, unconsciously gripping a bit of it.

"Yes, why did you choose this colour?" He said, tilting his head a bit.

"I didn't." I simply answered, letting go of my hair. "It's my natural colour. I assume you didn't dye your hair black too, did you?"

"Yes, you're right. I've just never seen someone with natural red hair before."

"I have no reason to lie." I shrugged. My hair was this colour because it was the same in shinigami form. Just a bit shorter.

 **Author's note: In the anime and in the manga when L was in a café with Light, he said he gave a question to some investigators and they took minutes to come up with an answer. So I figured that this must have been the question asked to determine as can the person be Kira, since L didn't really met any other investigators.**

 **This whole chapter felt like I was rewriting the episode, but I did as much as I can to include Kamiko. There was simply no other way.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow if you want ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicious and obvious

**Author's note: Sorry I don't post every day, it just that I have a lot to do these days. But I still write as much as I can. So enjoy the 6th chapter!**

 ** _I do not own any characters of Death note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba._**

Chapter 6. Suspicious and obvious

I checked my watch. And my heart stopped.

 _1 hour left._

How did I miss that? I only have one hour left of this week human. And it's only Friday. Not good, not good at all... It takes me half an hour to get home, I can't be here more that thirty minutes. I just hope this will finish in that time... But what will be my excuse for the next two days? Or even three? Can I just tell them I got sick? That's not abnormal, to get sick, after all.

Watari just came in and he saw how he really looks. Like a regular old man. Not quite what we expected either. He handed us fake badges, on L's order, and I couldn't say the detectives were too happy about it.

''Of all people, police shouldn't use fake badges...'' One said, hesitating.

''Do you value your jobs more than your lives?'' Ryuzaki asked, annoyed. ''If you come across a situation were you absolutely need to show your badge to a stranger, show them this one. Just make sure not to take them out in the police station. That can cause us trouble.''

I looked at mine. My fake name was Nakamura Akira.

Watari then gave us special belts and explained how they work. For a second I was worried when he said Ryuzaki will always know where we all are, because I didn't knew what will happen if I transformed into a shinigami, wearing that belt, but then I shook my head. _What am I thinking? I could just take it off at home and problem solved._ For as far as he knows, I'll be at home.

''Come to think of it, who's at the station right now?'' Ryuzaki suddenly asked. There wasn't anyone there, because almost everyone quitted this case and we all had to meet L.

''No one's at the moment.''

''That's not good. There must be someone there at all times, work in shifts if you need to.'' Ryuzaki said, he looked a bit worried.

So Aizawa took the first shift.

 _35 minutes._

I was getting frustrated. But finally we were finished. Ryuzaki said that the next meeting will take place in another hotel. We all will be informed where by Watari. _I just hope it won't be_ _in the next few days._

''Guess what.'' I said to Light, while examining him as he wrote names in the Death note. I was about 11 pm and he still didn't go to bed.

''Well don't keep me waiting.'' He smiled.

''I met L today.''

Light stopped writing. In fact, he dropped his pen. He was frozen for a couple of moments, but then he slowly turned to me. And smiled.

''That's wonderful.'' He said with wide eyes and he really looked joyful. ''May I ask what's he like?''

 _May you ask what's your biggest enemy like?_

''Not quite what I expected.'' I confessed. ''But he's definitely L. His skills are truly amazing... Oh, that reminds me.'' I suddenly remembered something. ''He thinks Kira is one of the people Raye Penber investigated between December 14th and 19th. So technically you're a suspect.'' I said, tilting my head a bit. ''You should really be careful.''

That news was truly a surprise for Light. He didn't expect L would figure out this much in such a short time.

''Well, he won't catch me either way.'' He shrugged. ''Not without the Death note. And he won't get that.''

''I just thought of something.'' I suddenly said. ''You worked with the police some time back on some cases. I worked on them as well. I remember you from that time, and you can remember me, I think.''

''Oh, really?'' He taken back a bit. ''I didn't even think of that.''

''I was the only woman working with your father. The one with cherry red hair.''

''Oh, yeah, I think...'' Light closed his eyes. ''Yeah, you have had caught my interest. There isn't a lot of people with such vivid red hair.''

I smirked. _Yes, there truly isn't._

''The thing is, I've used all my hours this week. And I'll have to be a shinigami for the rest of the weekend. I think I have a spare few minutes to call and say I've gone sick... So I'll have to be with you.''

He nodded.

''Oh, about L.'' He went back to the previous subject. ''I wanted to ask you something.'' He looked at me with a serious look. ''You think you can get close to him, enough close to make him tell about him, more than the others? If you know what I have in mind.''

I do know what he has in mind.

''You want me to seduce him?'' I folded my arms. _That can't be easy. If it can even be possible._

''If you can do it, then yes.'' He nodded. ''I remembered how you look. And I know you can attract any man.''

I sneered.

''The thing is, this particular man isn't any average human. He didn't really have any contact with others for, well, ever. I don't know how I will be able to do this, especially when my boyfriend is working alongside with me.''

''You have a... of course.'' He sighed. ''Well yeah, if you want to keep the relationship with him it will be hard to try to form something similar with L... But you have to try. You have to do it. For me.''

I closed my eyes. _I said I will help him with everything I can. I can't back away now._

''Alright.'' I said, opening my eyes. ''I'll do it.''

This won't as easy as getting his trust. Hell, the first one is already very difficult, how am I supposed to do the second?

It was early in the morning. I was in my human form and I knew I had about 5 minutes. I took a deep breath and called the department. Making my voice seem awful, I told the chief I won't be able to make it to work today, because I got sick and have high temperature now. He said he understands and hoped that I'll be able to return to work as soon as possible. That makes sense, they need all the power they can get.

So for the weekend I was with Light. His father was returned to home for one evening. I was worried that if they would call me, all they will get is an answering machine, and I don't want anyone to come look for me. I told Takashi if would be better if I had those few days alone. But he still can think of coming to visit me, and if he finds my home empty... Well, he could assume I just left to go to the doctor's. But he could decide to wait for me... Either way, I want this weekend to pass as soon as possible.

Light's father said during dinner he will not be at home for a couple of days, because he has ''a lot of work to do.'' _Did Watari already contacted everyone? Am I the only one left?_

Light continued to write criminals' deaths in advance, so he got hospitalized or something, the deaths wouldn't stop. That's a good idea. He then told me everything about what happened with the agents. He explained that he made Raye Penber receive a file that contained all the information about the agents and then he made him write all those names in the Death note. Finally Penber had a heart attack when he got off the train. The further I get to know Light, the more I think he's almost on the same level as L. That really impresses me.

When finally this all came to an end and it was less than an hour left before I could be human again, I said goodbye to Light and flew to my house. But on the way I noticed, that Takashi is going the same way. My heart skipped a beat. _Is he going to visit me? That's not good... I must hurry._

I flew as fast as I can and I saw I was just on time. I could transform again. I immediately done that and looked at myself in the mirror. _I don't look like a person that was sick for a couple of days..._ I then grabbed and changed into my pyjamas, tousled my hair and put some make up on, not to get prettier, to look more like a person that's ill. Something deep down told me that this won't be just a friendly visit. Something told me that he was assigned to make sure I wasn't up to something, even if he doesn't know that. Sure, that made sense, since I got sick just after meeting L. That can cause suspicion for anyone.

Finally I heard a knock on my door. I opened it yes, Takashi was there, like I thought.

''How are you?'' He asked, looking concerned.

''Well, better than yesterday, I give you that. I should be able to come to work tomorrow.'' I smiled making my voice seem hoarse. He bought it.

''You sure? You know you can take a break as much as you need to.''

''Not really, there's only seven of us and I need to get back as soon as possible. You can tell that to the chief if you want to.'' I shrugged.

''Alright. Well do you need any help?''

''No, I'm fine. Thanks for visiting me.'' I smiled again. He smiled back, still looking concerned and turned around to get back to work, because I knew now is his shift. I closed the door and leaned my back to it. I really wanted to follow him and see what he will say to the others. I finally decided to do so. I transformed and quickly found him. He was going back to the department.

When he made it to the room, there was also the chief and Matsuda. I don't know, where the others should be.

''And? Is she really sick?'' The chief asked. _So they really did find it odd that I got sick._

''Oh, yes.'' Takashi answered with an annoyed voice. Obviously he didn't think I was up to something. ''She was looking awful and I could say she was still ill, but she promised she'll come back to work tomorrow.'' He said and sat in his regular seat. ''Don't know why you found it odd she got sick.'' He said, looking at some papers but I could see that his eyes were not reading anything. He felt hurt that I was suspected of something.

''Well it was not my idea. It did seem a bit strange she got sick immediately after meeting Ryuzaki, but it must have been just a coincidence. After all, a disease does not chose when to strike.'' The chief sighed.

''I think it's very unfair to question Kurosawa.'' Matsuda said with heat. ''She is an excellent detective and it's not her fault she got ill at such time. Besides, why would she lie? What could be the point? If her goal would be to get closer to Ryuzaki, this won't be a very good tactic, don't you think?''

I was impressed of Matsuda. He showed the side of him that should always be there, in all situations, not just defending me.

''You're right, Matsuda.'' The chief looked at him. ''That would be a bad strategy. There is absolutely no point in suspecting her any more.''

''Thank you!'' Takashi said, looking relieved. I sighed with ease. _I hope that's out of the way. Next time I must be more careful about my hours._

''Good to see you Kurosawa.'' The chief said when I came into the department. ''How are you feeling?''

''Fine.'' I said, making my voice seem a little hoarse. I have been putting make up in my house for quite a long time. It needed to seem like I was still a bit sick and that I tried to cover it. I think I did a pretty good job.

''Well that's good to hear.'' He sighed. I was back on track.

Soon we had a message from Watari, saying Ryuzaki wants to meet us now. He followed his orders and ended up in a different hotel.

Turns out we were supposed to examine all the tapes on which the twelve agents' deaths were recorded. Well, of course, not all their deaths were seen.

In the main room there were a lot of televisions and many tapes. We had to watch all of them.

After about 25 hours of that I could see that most of us felt so tired, that they could barely keep their eyes open. The only ones without that struggle were Ryuzaki, Watari and me. I suppose Ryuzaki is used to this and Watari must be too. I was well rested, so I didn't had a problem either.

I sat next to Ryuzaki and watched all the tapes without blinking. Ryuzaki asked that we see again the scenes when Raye Penber passes the ticked gate, boards the train and finally the part when he dies on the platform. Aizawa went to look for them. I could see that he could barely keep his eyes open. Finally Matsuda began the report.

When he was finished Ryuzaki said ''It's quite strange, don't you think?''. When no one understood what he had in mind, he explained that the train Penber boarded only took an hour to complete his course, but Penber rode it for an hour and a half.

''And more importantly, there's the envelope.'' He said. Then he replayed the scene with Penber passing through the ticket gates and pointed out that there's something that looks like an envelope under his arm but in the scene where he dies it's gone. Aizawa expressed amazement how Ryuzaki actually caught that.

''The envelope must have been left on the train. And if you look closely at the very end, you can see that he's trying to look back into the train.'' Ryuzaki pointed out. I actually did notice that. _Light must have been there._

''Do you think that could mean something?'' The chief asked.

''Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?'' Ryuzaki looked at him.

''But that's impossible!''

''I admit it doubtful that Kira would come at the scene of his own crime, especially when he can kill from a distance.''

That clicked something and in the first time on this night I finally spoke.

''Wait.'' I looked at Ryuzaki. ''Why do you find it hard to believe? I think it's very likely that Kira would have been on that train.'' I saw that everyone looked at me with puzzled faces. ''I mean, think about it. Penber had an envelope and it seems he left it on the train. And why would he do that? We know that Kira can control a victim's actions before they die, so the envelope must have contained something Kira wanted. He had no choice but to come there and take it. If I'm thinking right, the envelope must have contained the file with all the agents' information. Kira must have got it from Penber.''

Everyone looked at me with amazement. I was worried about if I could push Light into trouble with this this kind of deductions, but I knew I had no choice, especially after these Ryuzaki's words:

''I impressed by your deduction skills. Your conclusion is very good. If we go by that, our suspect list narrows a lot.''

I looked away and bit my lip. _This will certainly put Light on that list._ But I had to focus on the task at hand.

I looked at Ryuzaki and smiled. The way I only smile on rare occasions.

That obviously caught him off guard and it took a couple of moment for him to recover and to announce that we had enough for today. My smile only lasted a second but it certainly did the trick. I could see it in his eyes, he was confused.

 **Author's note: Of course the best way get close to L is the way Light asked Kamiko to do so. But that's a very dangerous move... If you know what I mean.**

 **I always wondered why L thought it was hard to believe that Kira could have been on that train, so I made Kamiko say it. I mean, it makes sense, right?**

 **Please review, favourite or follow, which ever you want :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Real

**Author's note: Alright, this took me longer than I expected. It just that I started a new story and I was working on it longer. So, don't be surprised if this takes a couple of days to get published.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 7. Getting real

''So basically you'll be a suspect in short time.'' I informed Light. He was biting his lip nervously. What ever his plans may be, he didn't want to be on the list, especially when it's this short.

''You sure you had to point that out?'' Light wanted to be reassured.

''I'm telling you, if you want me to get close to L, I have to show him my skills. You have to trust me in this.'' I looked at him seriously. ''If I don't I'll be written of as an average detective and I don't want that.''

Light sighed. He knew there was no other way.

''Alright but I hope it'll be worth it.''

I rolled my eyes. _I'll try._

...

''Ryuzaki, it's Ukita from the NPA, he says he's on the phone with someone who has information for us.'' Watari said, holding his phone.

''Right, then give Ukita the line 5 and ask him to call the informative that line. It will safer that way.'' Ryuzaki answered. ''Matsuda, please turn on your cellphone right away.'' He looked at him. I was sitting on the other couch and examining this whole situation.

As Matsuda turned his phone on it immediately started ringing. Ryuzaki grabbed the phone from his hands and answered. Matsuda looked annoyed.

''Yes, this is Suzuki, head of the Kira investigation public information division.'' He answered with a monotonic voice. ''Raye Penber's fiancée?'' His eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat. _Light, what did you do?_

''Naomi Misora.'' He said to Watari and he typed something in his computer. Then turned it to L so he could see. I could tell something was going through his mind at that point.

He hung up the phone. ''It seems she has been missing from the day her fiancée died.'' He announced and turned away.

''Must have been depressed. Was it...?''

''Suicide.'' Aizawa finished.

''No, the Naomi Misora I knew was strong, if anything she would try to catch Kira. She must have found a lead and...'' Ryuzaki said and bit his thumbnail. _And Light got to her first._

There was a moment of silence.

''From this point on I'd like to focus on only those people Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to him.'' Finally he announced.

''Very well, who are those individuals?'' The chief asked. I bit my lip. _He will not like the answer._

''Deputy director Kitamura along with detective Yagami and their families.'' He answered as he looked at him.

They were all shocked to hear that the chief's family is under suspicion.

''By this stage I'd like to place wire tabs and surveillance cameras in both households.'' Ryuzaki said.

''Surveillance cameras?! Ryuzaki, I don't even know how you can consider this!''

''If this got out we'd all lose our jobs!''

''You are willing to risk your lives but not your jobs?'' Ryuzaki asked with an aggressive tone.

No one said anything to that. But then the chief asked ''Ryuzaki, what are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?''

''About 10 percent.'' He answered after a pause. ''No, it's closer to 5.''

''Seriously? It's not worth the risk. If it would have been at least 50 percent...'' Matsuda started.

''No. Of all people we investigated not one of them seemed a bit suspicious. If there would be only a 1 percent chance we just simply can't ignore it.'' He said with a determined voice. ''I don't have to tell how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just go with it. But I don't want any blind-spots and that includes the bathroom!''

''Thank you. That was my intention.'' Ryuzaki nodded.

''Come on chief, you don't have to agree to that!''

''Yeah, think about it! You have a wife and a daughter!''

''Yes, I'm well aware of that fact!'' Yagami looked angrily at those two. ''But if we want to beat Kira we have to do everything we can! So shut your mouths!'' He yelled. I looked through the window. It must be hard for the chief. Only the thought of having your family suspected as a mass murdered... No, I can't think like that.

''Well then, if this all is settled, the director and I will monitor his family, and, if he won't disagree, I want also for Kurosawa to join us. The rest of you will watch Kitamura's family. The families will be monitored seven days.''

I raised my eyebrows at him. _Why does he need me?_

''Watari, how long before you can get the surveillance equipment ready?''

''We can have it by tomorrow and then just wait until both houses are empty and install them.'' He answered.

…

Two days after that the cameras were in place. We moved to a place from which we could monitor them.

I crossed my fingers and hopped Light would notice the cameras. I told him he could get suspected soon, so he must be cautions.

Finally he came home. Nothing special happened. But for a moment he stopped at the door. The little peace of paper in the door was still there but, because I knew him good, something else caught his attention.

''The men who installed the cameras said that he made a little trap for them.'' Ryuzaki informed us.

''What could he want to hide?'' The chief said with his voice trembling.

''It's quite normal for a seventeen year old. When I was his age I did strange things too.'' He said in a mysterious voice. I couldn't help but chuckle. L did strange things? I would pay to see that.

Soon after that Light went out. I couldn't help but wonder did he understand. I guess I'll see soon enough. But if he didn't... What then?

When Light got back he went to his room and took out some sort of magazines. I just later realized they were porn magazines. _Jesus, is he doing this for cover?_

''I can't believe my son is looking at those pictures!''

''It's normal for a 17-year-old. But is that the only reason he didn't want anyone in his room, just because he had those magazines...?'' Ryuzaki muttered. I couldn't help myself: I needed to defend Light at this situation.

''Well, when I was little I also made some sort of traps.'' I began to improvise. ''I also didn't want anyone in my room. But I honestly didn't have anything to hide. I just didn't want people in my personal space. And Light _has_ something to hide indeed. He has a reputation of a perfect student and I don't think he wants it to be ruined. But he's also a guy.'' I made my point.

''Uh, I guess you're right.'' He shrugged. I could see he didn't really like when I disagree with him.

The rest of the day went without any interesting stuff. Then finally came evening and everyone had dinner. Sayu, Light's sister, was watching some sort of melodrama, I don't know.

Ryuzaki called the other investigators and asked if the Kitamura family was watching TV. When he got a positive answer, he called Watari and asked him to show our broadcast. I silently cursed in my head. I forgot to warn Light about this. Hope he'll figure out this is just a bluff.

Sayu loudly announced the broadcast, which was now shown on the TV. After that there was a moment of silence. And then Light stated that this is just a desperate attempt to make Kira react somehow and explained why he thought so. I was relieved.

''Huh. Your son is clever.'' Ryuzaki stated with amusement while biting his thumb.

''Oh, I guess so...''

''The more I think about it, the more I think you're right, Kurosawa.'' He suddenly said. ''Kira shouldn't fall for the same trick. Now don't get me wrong.'' He quickly added, seeing the chief's expression. ''I'm not saying your son is Kira just by thinking this broadcast is false.''

 _But you're thinking it._

After dinner was finished Light took out a bag of chips, while explaining it was a snack for studying and went to his room. There he sat to his table, took out his homework, opened the bag and began to work. I noticed that the position he was in wasn't in the best camera point of view.

The rest of the family when the melodrama ended turned off the TV and went to their rooms. Not long after Watari informed us that two criminals who were showed in the evening news just died of heart attacks.

''It's him!'' The chief suddenly shot up.

''And while the news were shown you wife was cleaning and your daughter was in her room talking to one of her friends and your son was studying this whole time. If a person didn't watch the news he couldn't be Kira, right?'' Ryuzaki said, more to himself.

''So that means my family's cleared?'' I heard hope in the chief's voice.

''It was only the first day and the Yagami family didn't do anything that would make them suspicious.'' He muttered. ''They seem almost _too_ innocent...''

I was really curious how Light managed that. But something was in my mind that I just had to point out.

''But something feels strange here.'' I started. They both looked at me. ''Kira doesn't really kill right after they were broad-casted. Why would this be any different?''

''Yes, you do make a point.'' Ryuzaki nodded. I hope that covered up my last statement.

Even after they all went to sleep Ryuzaki kept monitoring them. He said to us that we can rest for now, that he alone could take it for the night. The chief felt grateful and took his suggestion. But I refused.

''I'm fine, I don't need to rest.'' I shrugged.

After some hours of silence I glanced at Ryuzaki. I could see it in his face that he was really tired. I guess even he can't always stay awake.

''Ryuzaki, how long haven't you been sleeping?'' I asked. He was startled of this sudden question. But then he shrugged.

''I don't quite know. I guess something like a week now.''

''Then you should also get some rest. Even if you are the world's greatest detective you're still human and you need to get some sleep once in a while. Your mind will be sharper and you'll be rested.'' I said.

''And how about you? Aren't you tired?'' He looked at me.

''No.'' I simply answered. I wasn't lying: you could clearly see it in my face.

''Well, I suppose a quick nap shouldn't hurt...'' He slowly said. I knew he wanted this and he was grateful that I suggested it.

''Right, and while you're resting, I'll monitor them.'' I nodded.

Ryuzaki was sitting in the same position he was always in. Knees up to him chest. But I have to admit, I didn't expect him to sleep in the same position too. So I was surprised to see that he fell asleep just there. I bit my lip and started to rethink everything.

But after a while a suddenly felt heaviness on my right shoulder. That actually startled me, because I was with my guard down but I quickly realized that Ryuzaki just fell in this direction and his head leaned to my shoulder. I knew he was asleep but my heart started pounding more. _But... why?_

I was normal after all. Then what is this? Something wasn't right. I shouldn't _feel_ anything. But I just wanted to... What? What did I want? It was so strange...

Before I knew what I was doing my hand just slowly reached for him raven black hair. I gently began to stroke it. _What the hell am I doing?_ I tried to tell myself this was my goal after all. But he was s _leeping._ What was the point in this? And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself I did it on Light's orders. No, I did it, because I _wanted_ to. And that... wasn't good.

I looked at him. He looked different while sleeping. He didn't have his emotionless face on. He just looked... at peace. I didn't want him... to get hurt. But... I shouldn't. I'm Light's ally. Not his. _No, that's not right._ I'm Kira's ally, not L's. But the man I was looking at wasn't L. It wasn't even Ryuzaki. It was someone I didn't know. I wish I did, though. I felt protective over this man. At least I had to know who he was.

 **Author's note: Uh, I'm not good at writing romantic things, when I do so I just look at my keyboard and not the screen. So I hope I did something, well, not so bad.**

 **I just had an idea. The other story I'm writing... What if at some point of time I crossed these two? I don't know, in my head it works :D If you want to know what story I'm talking about, it's "White flower". Oh, and I'm not planing of making any difficult triangles, by the way. Well, maybe with Takashi. A little bit.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet

**Author's not: Look at that, I actually managed to do two stories at one time! I'm proud of myself.**

 **As for the chapter's name, "sweet" means in all understandings.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 8. Sweet

After a while I noticed Ryuzaki began to shiver. Of course, not only was it cold, but he was sleeping as well. I had a white jacket on, so as carefully as I could not to disturb him I took it off and gently put it on him. He needed it more than I do.

I stared blankly at the monitor. This was pointless. Light obviously isn't going to do anything in the night. And it was about four o'clock now.

And then all of a sudden it felt like my head exploded. I moaned suddenly leaning forwards. Then I grabbed my head and stood up. _Oh no._

I looked at my watch through tears of pain.

 _0 hours left._

I could almost sustain myself from screaming in agony. All of that my commotion made Ryuzaki awake.

''Is something wrong?'' He asked with a unclear voice. He was still half awake.

''I... need to go...'' I managed to say without shrieking. I have never felt this kind of pain before. I have never made it to the deadline.

I had about two minutes before I turn into a shinigami before my will. There was a window on this room and I could see my reflection. It has already began. My skin turned completely pale and my lips were cherry red. As for my eyes...

I began to make my way to the door. Ryuzaki stood up and he looked worried.

''What is it?''

''I just... feel bad... I'll go home... Please don't come to me... At least one day... I'll phone you when I get better...'' I muttered the words and went out as fast as I can out. I made my way outside.

The pain was unbearable. I couldn't almost see from the tears. So I just quickly found a dark alley and when I was sure no one was there transformed.

I have never felt so relieved in my life. The pain my head immediately stopped but I could still feel a slight pounding. I sighed deeply. _Well that was stupid._

Good thing - I can now go and see Light. Bad thing – I'm a shinigami for at least 24 hours. That is really bad.

I quietly went into Light's room just to find that he was getting up and dressing. He tried his best not to make any reaction to my arrival, which mean he really does suspect there being cameras. And I'm the one who has to confirm of deny that.

''You're right, Light.'' I said from the corner of his room. ''There really is cameras here. Glad you figured that out. And the broadcast was fake too.''

He sighed with relief. I'm guessing to the second part.

When we finally were on the way to his school, he asked:

''Alright, glad you finally joined in. How's everything going there?''

''Well, the only suspects are the Kitamura family and your family. And by the looks of it, to L you look like you could be Kira, that is, more than others.'' I said. ''Oh, I've been meaning to ask you: how did you pull of those killings?''

''Well, I bought a mini TV and hid it in my potato chip bag. I did my homework with my right hand and killed with my left. But I had to throw away the bag and it still had the TV, so yeah.'' He shrugged.

''Nicely done.'' I nodded. ''Just how are you supposed to kill now? The cameras will be up for at least a few days more.''

''I'll think of something.''

''Oh, by the way, I used up all 48 hours while I was still with L and the others. I asked them not to come to me at least two days but I rushed out so quickly without really explaining that I think can resolve in them not listening to me.'' I bit my lip. ''If that happens, well... I would have to think of a good excuse why weren't I home 24 hours.''

''I see...''

We finally made it to his school. His entrance exams were close so he needed to study hard. I just watched his classroom all day. It was kinda boring.

After a full day I finally went back. I counted the seconds on my clock and when the circle was restarted I transformed. To my surprise, my head started pounding wildly.

''I guess it takes some time...'' I muttered to myself. I wanted to phone the department but I thought I'll give it more time. To take my mind off all that I decided to bake my favourite sweet. Takashi once said that those little round chocolate-covered with little nut pieces and vanilla filling goodies were so good that by selling the recipe I'd get a fortune. I smiled. It was my main pride, those sweets. On rare occasions I'd take them to the department and everyone there simply adored them. But I always get complains that they were a little bit too sweet. But the thing is that if I put less sugar it doesn't turn out that good. Besides, I liked them that way and I wasn't going to change that.

And sugar helps with headaches.

…

The chocolate has already cooled down. I tasted one and I wasn't disappointed. Again. Maybe this time it was a bit too much sugar. A bit.

Smiling at myself I put all of those round sweets in a fancy bowl and put on my living room table. I was still wearing the same outfit as I was a couple of days ago so I decided to change. And just then I thought _Wait. I had the belt detector thing when I left the hotel. I transformed with it still on me. What happened to my signal then? Did it disappear? Did anyone notice?_

Those thoughts really scared me. How will I explain if my signal _was_ disappeared for a whole day? I had no idea. I can just hope that no one checked, especially Ryuzaki. I wouldn't be able to explain to _him._

All this time I tried not to think about him. That weird sensation from when he was sleeping... I couldn't explain what that was. And I didn't want to know either.

When I finished changing, my door bell rang. I stopped in my tracks and froze. _Who is that?_ I could only think of Takashi that could come and visit me. With that though I cautiously opened the door.

It wasn't Takashi.

It was Ryuzaki.

My words just got stuck in my throat. _What the hell is he doing here?_

''Hello Kurosawa.'' He said. His one hand was in his jeans' pocket and the other was holding something. ''I figured it has already been a whole day and you hadn't called yet. You rushed out so quickly and you didn't explain anything. We tried to call you but the phone was on answering machine. So I had no choice but to see what happened to you.'' He explained. _Was is just me, or did he actually looked relieved?_

''Well, I'm feeling much better now.'' I finally got my words out. ''How about you come in?''

''Yes, that would be good.'' He said and went in. I closed the door behind him and was still in bit of a shock to see him here.

''Alright, can you tell me what happened to you then?'' He looked to me right in the eyes. They were so dark and deep that I felt uncomfortable. But if I'd look away it would seem as if I'm hiding something.

I have already prepared an excuse.

I sighed deeply as to show that I "didn't want to tell you this" kind.

''Well, I must say I have a condition.'' I said with closed eyes. ''From time to time I get severe pain in my head if I don't regularly take medicine. And I forgot to take them the day before, so it just felt like my head exploded that day. I immediately went home and took that medicine but it takes a while to take effect.'' I opened my eyes. _And I wasn't even lying._

''Huh, okay then.'' He said while biting his thumb and examining me closely. ''You should have said that earlier. We wouldn't have been so worried.''

''Yeah, sorry...'' I weakly smiled. Then I shook my head. ''Alright, now I have for you. Why did _you_ come? Isn't it a bit, well, dangerous?''

''Oh, I wanted to return this.'' He said and gave me my jacket, the one he was holding in his hand and the one I left at the hotel.

''Oh, thank you...'' I muttered and took it.

''The other reason why we were worried is because for some reason I couldn't locate your belt's signal. Do you know why was that?'' He asked and tilted his head a bit, still with his thumb to his lips.

''I... honestly have no idea.'' I said with a shocked voice. ''I was here the whole time, even if I wasn't the signal should have been. Maybe it was a glitch?'' I had no idea how to explain.

''It isn't possible to turn off the belt, so that's the only reasonable explanation.'' He said. For some reason he didn't really thought it was a glitch. _Like his expensive equipment would ever glitch_ I thought.

''Alright, so are you capable now of going back to work?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yes, I'll be fine.''

''Excellent.''

We were about to leave but I glanced at my table and had a thought.

''Hey, Ryuzaki, wait a second.'' I said and went to my living room table and took the bowl full of my sweets. ''Here, try these. I made them myself.'' I offered him.

''Oh, don't mind if I do.'' He said and interest could be heard in his voice. I knew he liked sweets.

He took one chocolate-covered ball and threw it in his mouth. His eyes went wide.

''Oh, this is really good.'' He said sincerely and I could tell he actually really liked them.

''Take as much as you won't, I have too much.'' I laughed.

He took the offer and not by one, but by two or three took them and ate. His eyes were only fixed on the sweets. I could almost contain myself from laughing. He looked like a child who was given sweets in a long time. Even though he probably ate many today.

''I'm sorry, I think if you don't stop me I'll eat everything.'' He apologized with full mouth.

''Don't worry, I can make more and more, there's no problem.'' I laughed. ''I'm just really glad you liked them.''

''Right, but we must get going.'' He said and took a handful of them and went to the exit. I myself took one of what was left and ate it, making sure he saw that. So that I won't get any suspicion. I'm very cautions after all.

It was about six o'clock when we left my apartment. It was quite cold, because it was winter, so I had my jacket on but Ryuzaki had nothing on besides his white shirt.

''Aren't you cold?'' I asked.

''Not really.''

 _Of course you are, you're shivering_ I rolled my eyes. If he wants to be cold that's not my problem. Still I'd prefer if he had something on.

Then I stopped. We were about to take the longer path, because I was kinda the one leading but I saw something in the distance and I had to think for a second.

Light was going to cram school. I could see him in the distance. Could Ryuzaki see him too?

''What's the matter?'' He asked.

''Look.'' I pointed in that direction which was opposite of us.

''Ah, I see. Light Yagami.'' Me muttered.

''What should we do?''

''I am planing of something in the near future with Light Yagami but now is not the time. We will take another path.'' He said and made a sharp turn to the right. I followed him. I couldn't say anything against it.

When we came back to our, well, headquarters I realized that Ryuzaki didn't tell anyone about his little trip.

''Ryuzaki, where have you been?!'' The chief was quite upset. ''You just disappeared and didn't take your phone with you.''

I saw that some others were here as well.

''I went to visit Kurosawa, I was quite worried. And I came back with her.'' He simply explained.

''But it was dangerous! Didn't you say you don't want to show your face in public?''

''Yes, as L. And I wasn't as L when I came to Kurosawa.''

''But... I could have gone for her...'' Takashi said and he looked a bit hurt. Why was that, I had no idea.

''Yes but I wanted to talk to Kurosawa in private.'' Ryuzaki answered and I could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Takashi's eyes went wide, like to question _What was that you needed to talk in private?_

There wasn't anything special though. He just returned my jacket and asked about the signal. And, well, ate a lot of sweets but that doesn't count. Why do I get the feeling he said that... just to annoy Takashi?..

 **Author's note: Okayyy, I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Probably skip some time until...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 Observing

**A/N: I'm updating faster my other story, because in the near future I'm going to cross these two stories and start writing only one story. And because in that story there's more to be done before it happens, I'm just working more on that.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 9. Observing

''The surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami house has revealed us...'' Ryuzaki began and we all held our breaths. ''...nothing. We will remove all the equipment.''

The chief sighed relieved. We were all sitting in a large hotel room and Ryuzaki was just finished reporting us that he managed to find out after watching all the tapes again.

''All that, and we still don't have any suspects.'' Matsuda sighed.

''It's okay, Matsuda, we'll just have to find other leads.'' The chief stated.

''Don't get me wrong.'' Ryuzaki said while eating a chocolate candy. ''I only said that we couldn't reveal anything suspicious based on the surveillance. Even if Kira is among them, it means he could have continued killing criminals without being suspicious.''

''So you believe that Kira _is_ among one of those families?'' The chief said with a weak voice.

''Like I said, it's a five percent chance.'' He answered simply. He then fell silent and lost in thought. He was obviously thinking what to do next.

After a while he finally spoke.

''I have a plan. We need to investigate our suspects in person. I'll attend to the same university as Light Yagami and I'll try to get close to him, while trying to look for any clues.'' He said and sipped his tea.

''Y-you're gonna go into the open?'' Matsuda stuttered. We all seemed shocked to this announcement.

''I'm afraid I have no choice.'' He stated.

''Mmm, alright, it's risky, but worth a try.'' I said and crossed my arms. Risky in both ways.

…

The next day was the day of Light's university's entrance ceremony. Luckily, I managed to get a day off on that day. I was kinda interested in all that, and I wanted to watch Light as well. I didn't quite know when Ryuzaki will appear.

Light had a seat in the front. I was near him and I looked over the other students. Finally it was time for the freshman representative to give a speech. And that was Light, of course. He scored perfect in all the exams. But he wasn't the only one who scored that high.

''And the second freshman representative – Hideki Ryuga.'' Said the man on the stage.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw it was Ryuzaki. _Okay, I shouldn't be surprised. He said he would do something like this._ But I still didn't know what his plans were exactly.

They both got up to the stage to give a speech. I looked at them and thought that they looked completely different. Light looked like a real honor student, and Ryuzaki... just looked like he didn't care at all how he looked. I heard other students discuss that as well. I then heard one girl saying that she really liked Ryuzaki and her friend called her crazy. She said the obvious choice should be the 'guy on the left', who was Light. I could see why she thought so, but I still clapped my tongue in annoyance. Ryuzaki _was_ in fact good looking if you think about it. Besides, looks aren't everything.

I saw how they went down the stairs and Ryuzaki said something to Light. It was about his father and Light himself. Then he said he would like to share some information with him regarding the Kira case. _Ryuzaki, what is your plan?_

When they sat in their seats, one next to another, Ryuzaki suddenly looked at Light and whispered ''I want to tell you that I'm L.''

I was indeed shocked at such a rash move. I could see that Light did his best to control his trembling. He tilted his head a bit, so it would face me and I understood that he awaited my confirmation or denial. I took a breath and nodded, showing him that this was in fact L. I was on his side, after all, and even if I wasn't, L would still want Light to believe him.

Light then acted like a true chief Yagami's son. He said that if that was true, he was honoured. I rolled my eyes. _Of course, you just want to stick a knife in him._ I saw that Ryuzaki examined his reaction closely. I once said I'd do something like this if I was L.

Everything then went on without any surprises and the ceremony was over. Light and I went out outside. He was eager to get home as fast as possible, I could see that. But then Ryuzaki called after him and said ''I guess I'll see you around at campus.'' and went to his car. I could see other student's reaction to this. At the ceremony they thought he was poor, because of his clothes, but he had a _car,_ an _expensive_ car. I could help but chuckle at their looks. I watched as the car disappeared and thought about that now I knew his real name.

When we were going home, I could see that Light was doing his best to control himself. I sensed an outbreak soon. I just sighed and remained silent for the whole trip back.

''Dammit, he got me!'' Light yelled through his clenched teeth when we finally got to his room. As expected, Light showed his anger with a blast. I just sat on his bed and examined the whole situation.

He then angrily stated why, more to himself than me. He then looked at me with anger in his voice and demanded why I didn't warn him about this.

''I didn't quite expect that he would act this fast.'' I clapped my tongue. ''And that he would reveal his true identity.'' _It's easy to blame it all on me._

''But a little hint would have been great, you know!'' He shot to me. ''I thought that's the whole point in you working with him, to tell me this kind of stuff!''

''Well, it was your entrance ceremony, I thought I'd warn you after. Like I said, I didn't think he would act this fast.'' I rolled my eyes. I knew I should have warned him, but I didn't have a chance.

''He took the entrance exams in the same class as I did!''

''Well sorry that I don't know telepathy! How the hell should I have known that?!'' I yelled back at him.

''Didn't he tell you his plans!?''

''No, in fact, he's not telling us much! He just said he'd be attending to the same university as you, but not that he'll be in the class!''

It felt like Light was at a loss of words. He just fell silent for a minute, but finally said ''You know what? Forget it. That wouldn't have changed anything... Besides, it's a perfect opportunity to get close to him and investigate him myself. Come to think of it, how's everything going with that plan of ours?''

I bit my lip. ''Well, you have to give it time. I think I already planted it, but only time will show...'' _And I have to keep_ _ **my**_ _mind straight._

''I see.'' He clapped his tongue. It was obvious that he didn't like being patient. And I made it clear it would take some time. A lot of time.

''Alright, Light, I need to go.'' I sighed and rubbed my eye. For some reason I felt really tired. ''I'll come back tomorrow, probably late evening.''

''So soon?'' He raised his eyebrows.

''Yes, I don't think any of the investigators will be at use at night now. At least I hope so. Don't want to re-live that stupid end of my human term.''

With those words I went out straight through the wall and flew to my apartment.

…

As expected, the work hours were almost the same as normal detective's. We didn't really moved a lot forward with the investigation, if you don't count examining the suspects openly. And the real suspect was only Light, even though Ryuzaki said we're investigating the Kitamura family as well. But I already figured he was a liar.

I was walking home from our headquarters, taking the same path I took everyday when going back from work. And everyday I passed the former Light's school. Of course, now he was in another one, so I didn't quite expect seeing him here.

Especially not alone.

They were about two hundred meters distance when I finally noticed them. They were walking in the opposite direction I was, which means we will pass one another soon.

Light and Ryuzaki. Kira and L. It was strange seeing this. But maybe only to me. I saw how Light's eyes narrowed a bit when he saw me. I haven't shown him my human form, but I said he had seen me a few times when he was helping with some cases. I guess he remembered me after all.

Ryuzaki didn't seem to care at all. Of course, why would he. He had informed us all he will be inspecting Light in person, so I shouldn't be surprised seeing him here. But Light knew something he didn't.

When we were about to pass, I caught a glimpse of Light's look. I realized he wanted me to follow them. Of course, not in my human form. But it would take some time before I was out of their sight so I could transform.

For some reason I carefully examined the current situation. In this particular one, Light had the advantage. I knew both of them, but Ryuzaki didn't know that. And I was on Light's side. I gave him all the information I knew. And I will proceed to. If by some miracle I could manage to get L's trust, then he will certainly fall. But if I would change my mind...

I shook my head. Why on earth would I do that?

…

It wasn't hard to find Light and Ryuzaki when I was in my shinigami form. When I finally made it there, the detective was saying that he wanted to test out Light's deductive skills. Then he handed out three photos of the notes a few victim's left. I managed to see the message hidden in them, and it wasn't even that hard. I eyed Ryuzaki carefully. _Is it his only to test out Light's skills? Or he has something else in mind?_

I soon found out that he had, indeed, something else planned. After Light successfully cracked the message, not like he needed to put any effort in it, Ryuzaki stated that he was incorrect. He said there was a fourth message in fact. That confused Light and he was irritated by that.

''Light.'' I cautiously whispered. ''You do understand what he really wants to see, right?''

He thought for a moment and then leaned back, admitting he didn't thought of the possibility of a fourth note. Ryuzaki was carefully examining him. He sat in the same weird position he was always in and was biting him thumbnail.

Then he asked if he could give Light a question. And that was the same one he asked the detectives the first time we met. I was cautions at that time and didn't give him any hints of me being a possible suspect. There were a few ways of answering this, and I took the most non-suspicious one, but keeping myself in a good level.

Light didn't take that way.

He took the 'good and quick' one. I already knew that this will cause suspicion on anyone. Light obviously wanted to show L how good he is. But a bit reckless at the same time, in my opinion.

''Light.'' I sighed. ''This will only cause more suspicion.''

Ryuzaki, as expected, said that he was amazed. He also said that he gave some detectives the same question and it took them minutes to come up with an answer, and most of them weren't even good. But Light immediately said a solution and a very good one. But, of course, he stated that now he was even more suspicious of Light. About five percent. But now he wanted him on the team even more. I quickly looked at him. _Ryuzaki wants Light on the team? Why he hasn't told us that yet?_

But it was a good plan. Having someone this intelligent helping and keeping an eye on him as well. It was well thought out. Light wasn't going to deny, but maybe not now.

 **A/N: This chapter was kinda boring, for me at least. It was mainly rewriting the episode, much like some other ones, but there is simply no other way if I want to go with the story until a certain point.**

 **I have, like, three endings in my head. Two of them involves L's survival, but in one of them the ending is really unclear. I'd prefer to go with L dying when he's supposed to, because it would make a lot more sense, but the other one with L's survival is not bad either and maybe not so sad. Now that I think about it, if I chose one of those, it won't affect the ending drastically either way. I might just go with the one without L's death I think, but I still haven't decided. Thinking way ahead, what can I do.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10 Panic

**A/N: Just to be clear: there will be a lot of writing in _italic._ One of them will be where the news from the TV, and the other will be Kamiko's thoughts. The one with the TV will be in '' '' and the thoughts won't be, just to make it clear.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 10. Panic

Light's father had a heart attack. But it was just a regular attack, not Kira, and he survived. Of course, why would Light kill his own father? The moment I heard the news it was obvious. That didn't stop him from worrying though.

I was at Light's side all the time he was at the hospital. Ryuzaki also came with him to visit the chief. He actually looked concerned. _Well, at least he cares._ He and Light argued a bit, because Light didn't thought it was a good idea to tell his father that his son is a suspect and that's probably what over-done it. The chief also confirmed that Ryuzaki is indeed L. Light acted surprised at that and I just chuckled. It was amusing to see this. When I looked at the chief I knew that he had more time to live, we won't die now, well, not from naturally. But there are other ways to shorten one's lifespan. And that's exactly what Light's been doing.

Light said he wants to join the Task Force and he put on a little act of how he had promised his father to catch Kira if anything would happen to him. I couldn't help myself and chuckle at this. It was so cheesy that Ryuzaki might have bought it. I saw that in his eyes. Doubt, of whenever Light is actually Kira or not. That scene actually clouded his mind.

''Nice.'' I giggled. Light pretended he didn't hear that.

Then the father stated that Kira is pure evil. But recently he began thinking in a different way. He now thinks that what is truly evil is the power to kill someone. And that whoever gained that power is _cursed._

I actually froze at this. Cursed? I've never even thought about it that way. Neither did Light, I saw. But if you really think about it... Well, I only kill rarely and just to keep me alive. That was my purpose. But Light's situation is different, so in a way... I guess his father's right. And I'm actually the one who cursed him.

Visiting hours were over, so we all had to go out. When we were outside, Light tried to convince Ryuzaki that he was not Kira, that he could lock him up and see if the killings would stop, anything to be cleared of being suspected as Kira. I rolled my eyes at him. _He's a good actor, I give him that._ Ryuzaki said there's no need for that. If Light isn't Kira, than the truth will be revealed soon enough.

When Ryuzaki got into his car Light said that even though he wanted to join the investigation, he couldn't do it now, not with his father in this state. Ryuzaki understood and the car drove off.

Light was silent for a couple of moments, but then, without looking at me, he said ''You know, I've never considered myself being cursed. That thought never crossed my mind. I've actually never been happier since I picked up the notebook. With it I'll create a perfect world.'' _There it goes again._

''Of you're asking my opinion on this, I have nothing to say. But many people tried to create an utopia and all of them failed. It's not really possible, even with the Death Note.'' I said. This was the first time I've doubted his plans out load to him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

''You're saying I can't do it?''

''I'm saying people don't change. They will never accept what you are doing, well, not all of them at least. Yes, you have supporters, a lot of them, but you will always have enemies, no matter what. No matter how many you kill, there will always be more.'' I stated. ''Even if you kill L, the chances that you'll face an enemy like him once again is high.''

Light eyes me weirdly. That thought actually just occurred to me, that L could have a replacement. It was hard to believe, but not impossible. But Light refused to believe.

…

''She's been gone for five months, chances are she's probably dead by now.''

''In that case, I find it odd that the body wasn't found yet. It may provide us with some much needed physical evidence.'' Ryuzaki stated about the disappearance of Naomi Misora. I forgot to ask Light about that.

''Ryuzaki.'' Watari suddenly came into the room we were currently in. ''Something is going on on Sakura TV.''

Ryuzaki immediately turned the TV on and changed it to Sakura TV. There were two reporters.

'' _...in other words we are all Kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax and that Sakura TV is not doing this for_ _the purpose of sensationalism.''_

''Kira's hostages? What is this?''

'' _Four days ago, our program director here, at Sakura TV, received four tapes. After a thorough examination, there can be no doubt that they are from Kira.''_

 _What's... happening here? It couldn't be Light's doing, could it? No, he would have told me that._

 _''The first tape received contained a prediction the deaths of two suspected criminals. And as predicted, at the exact time as Kira said, both men died of heart attacks.''_

 _If what they're saying is true, it's definitely someone with a Death Note._

 _''Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5.59 pm. We intend of to comply with his demands. This tape should prove his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that, it contains a message to the whole world from Kira.''_

''This has to be another fake, don't you think?!'' Matsuda said nervously.

''I doubt it. Even Sakura TV wouldn't hit that low.''

'' _And now, the video.''_

The screen went white with the writing 'Kira' on it. Then a computerized voice was heard, saying that he was Kira. He then said to change the channel to Taiyou TV and stated the the news anchor will die of heart failure at exactly 6.00 pm. Ryuzaki demanded to change it. And the man died, just as predicted. There were gasps and they changed the channel back to Sakura TV. 'Kira' stated that this was punishment for always in cynical terms against him.

 _This is not Light. This is another person with a Death note. Light would have never killed those who just oppose him, even for this reason._

''Bring another... no, two more TVs, Watari.'' Ryuzaki demanded.

'' _But, of course, this is not enough to prove my identity, so I'll make another sacrifice. It will be another commentator on the same network who opposes my actions.''_

''Ry...Ryuzaki?''

''Channel 24!'' He said. On one of the other TVs we just saw how that man died.

''Kira is directly manipulating the mind of the public... We need to stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!'' Ryuzaki shouted. He was nervous and even scared a bit, I could see that.

Unfortunately, all the telephone lines were off and there was no way of contacting Sakura TV.

''Dammit!'' Ukita yelled and ran to the door. ''I'll stop the broadcast myself!''

''Ukita!'' Matsuda shouted, but he was already out. _This is not good. Chances are that this other Kira could have traded the Eyes. And if that's the case... I guess I'll find out soon enough._

'' _I do not intend on killing innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. The police doesn't have to be my enemies, they can be my allies._ '' 'Kira' continued. I glanced at Ryuzaki and saw him bitting his thumbnail almost to blood and his eyes were filled with rage. We hated Kira to the bottom of his heart and he couldn't hide it now.

'Kira' continued about how he wants to create a perfect world without crime and how if no one will oppose him, the innocent won't die. Even if we won't agree with him, if we don't get in his way, we will be spared. He said how he will create an utopia with only good people.

Matsuda, Aizawa and Takashi all tried calling again Sakura TV and I just stood there, frozen. I knew it's worthless.

Suddenly on the third TV something was shown. It was probably some news agency that were filming the entrance of Sakura TV and they just announced that someone had just collapsed in front of the main entrance. It was Ukita.

 _This Kira had in fact had the shinigami eyes. It makes him stronger than Light. And more dangerous to the Task Force._

''Ukita... Dammit! Kira did this!'' Aizawa yelled and went to the door. I immediately grabbed his arm and said ''Stop!''

''Mister Aizawa! Where are you going?'' Ryuzaki asked and I could hear him trying to keep his voice steady.

''Where do you think?! I have to go there!'' Aizawa tried to get out of my grip. ''Let go!''

''You have a death wish or something?!'' I yelled at him. I am a supporter of Kira, but the real one, not this impostor. And I won't let any more lives be sacrificed to him.

''Please, think about this rationally. If this really is Kira, you'll meet the same fate.'' Ryuzaki stated.

''You said Kira can't kill without a name. So how could this happen?!'' He finally got out of my grip and took a step closer to Ryuzaki.

''Our aliases and fake IDs are useless.'' Matsuda said with a defeated tone. ''How can we know Kira doesn't have all our names yet?''

''Because we would be dead my now.'' I turned to him. ''It would have been a lot easier for Kira to kill us off before he made a move, don't you think?''

''We thought that Kira would need a face and a name to kill, but from what we've just seen, I say it's not entirely impossible he only needs a face.'' Ryuzaki's face was covered in his hair and shadow, so I couldn't see his expression. ''At this point it's only safe to say that Kira is somewhere near the TV station or inside in, in a place where he can watch anyone who enters the building.''

''If Kira's in the area, isn't that _why_ we should go there?!'' Aizawa demanded.

''For all we know, Kira could only have placed surveillance cameras in the area. If rush down there unprepared, the chances are we will all die.''

Aizawa suddenly gripped Ryuzaki's shoulder and yelled ''Wasn't you who said we have to risk our lives to catch Kira?!''

I moved closer, ready for anything.

''I meant what I said.'' Ryuzaki said, his voice weakening a bit. ''But risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I know will cause me my life are two entirely different things.''

I saw that Ryuzaki was trembling, hard. _How didn't I notice that before?_ His voice was really weak now and even Aizawa saw that. Ryuzaki is trying his best to stay calm, but his panicking. He can't control himself any more. He understands that Ukita's death was completely pointless, well, not _completely,_ we do now know this 'Kira' can kill with only a face, but still. And I bet he blames himself for it. _There he is again. I don't know him._

I came closer and carefully took off Aizawa's grip of Ryuzaki's shoulder. That was not the time.

''Please control yourself.'' Ryuzaki said. ''We've lost Ukita. I understand you want to go there, but if something was to happen to you as well...''

I saw on all of the member's faces the same expression. They were shocked to see Ryuzaki like this. I wanted to comfort him, but I had no idea how. Saying 'it will be okay' is just stupid, it won't be okay, and everyone knows that. And I had no words to say to him. I really wanted though. _Why?_

 **A/N: All right, I'll leave it here and finish next time. Didn't want to make it too long, I suppose.**

 **If you haven't read my other story "White Flower" I strongly recommend it. It won't be long before I cross these two into one and you have to know what going on there. I'm still thinking of how should I do it, should I leave one of the stories there and continue writing in only one? And if yes, in which one should I proceed the story?**

 **Please tell me what you think! I really appreciate all of the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11 Another One

Chapter 11. Another one

Suddenly a truck burst into Sakura TV building. Apparently, we had someone on our side that wanted to stop this broadcast and wasn't stupid. I was glad for that. I didn't know what Light thought about all this another Kira thing, but I certainly knew what I did.

As is turns out, it was Light's father who busted in. I'd say it's pretty ironic, but whatever. He called Ryuzaki and informed that he had all the tapes from Kira. And Ryuzaki was in his element again. He quickly called deputy director Kitamura and gave in instructions on what to do. Soon enough the entrance to Sakura TV building was completely blocked by a black wall of officers, police trucks. I was genuinely surprised by how many people still fight Kira, even though there were only a few people who worked on this case, since others had quit.

Finally the chief arrived. He looked rather tired and weak, well, he _did_ have a heart attack recently, so that's no surprise. But he assured us that he just needs to rest for a while and he didn't feel that bad. He gave Ryuzaki the tapes and sat heavily down on a couch. I saw the look on Ryuzaki's face: it was concerned and grateful. At least that.

The bag Mr Yagami brought contained four tapes and an envelope in which they were sent. Ryuzaki immediately asked Aizawa to take the envelope to the crime lab.

''While you're at that, I'm going to watch all the tapes and see if they can tell us anything.'' He then declared. ''And I would like for miss Kurosawa to join me. Her skills could come useful.'' He added and looked at me. I almost contained myself from rolling my eyes. _Could? They definitely will._

''Sure.'' I said and folded my arms. _This is going to be interesting._ I couldn't help but notice how Takashi glanced at us. He was a bit jealous, I could see that. And that fact gave me an idea.

So Ryuzaki and I were left alone in a room with a television. One by one we started watching the tapes. The first one contained a prediction about the deaths of a few criminals, so that people at Sakura TV were convinced he was Kira. It wasn't very long and I couldn't read anything useful from it. I did, however, check if the criminals actually died on that date. _Of course they did._

The second tape was the one aired on TV. Since we cut of the translation, we didn't get to see the end and now me with Ryuzaki were watching it. The last part was Kira saying which tape to air depending on the police answer. If they chose to cooperate, tape 3 should be aired, if no – tape 4. And so we watched those tapes. In the third one Kira said he was pleased that the police chose to work with him and made conditions. It was like you'd expect: broadcast as much criminal names as possible, not get into his way and to make police officials and L to appear in public and announce that they will cooperate with Kira.

I scoffed at the last part. ''Like that'll ever happen. We're not that stupid.''

Ryuzaki glanced at me. ''Kira wants insurance, so this request doesn't surprise me.''

''Neither does me, but if he honestly believes we'll do that...'' I shook my head.

''I'm more curious in the specific kind of criminal this Kira is interested in most.''

I nodded. ''Yes, the ones that assaulted the weak in some way. That _is_ pretty interesting and... strange.''

''And what do you find strange?'' He asked and looked at me.

''Well, the Kira we know doesn't really go after those criminals more, does he?'' I bit my lip. ''And that he killed those with such minor offences to prove that he's Kira also intrigues me... Or the fact that he killed Ukita without knowing his name and his asking you only to appear on TV...''

''Am I right to make an assumption that you have some sort of theory?'' He bit his thumbnail and looked at me intensively.

''Mm.'' I nodded.

Ryuzaki didn't ask anything else and started watching the fourth tape. What Kira said there didn't really change from the previous one. We said that it was a shame that the answer was no and said that the punishment for wishing to oppose him will be either the death of the director general of the NPA or L.

''He's planning on taking your head either way.'' I muttered and sighed.

''Like I said before, not a surprise.''

''Alright, so obviously the answer is no. But what's the plan from there?'' I looked at him with concern.

''I'm still thinking.'' He muttered.

We re-watched the tapes several more times, just to be sure we didn't miss anything before announcing to the rest of the team what the tapes contained and then Ryuzaki gave order to send the fourth tape to Sakura TV and give them permission to air it.

…

We were now sitting in the living room of a hotel room. The chief came in and said ''I'm afraid it's as you thought, Ryuzaki. Several of our member countries are in favour of having the real L appear on TV.''

Ryuzaki sipped his tea and answered ''I think that's the most appropriate choice given the options. Now, we still have three days before it happens. Maybe we can find countermeasure.''

''That won't be easy...'' Matsuda sighed.

Ryuzaki put down his cup and looked directly at me.

''Miss Kurosawa, what do you think? When we were watching the tapes, you said something rather interesting. Maybe you should share your thoughts with the rest of us?'' He said. I wasn't stupid: it was obvious he knew what my theory was and just wanted for me to give it a start.

All this time I sat with crossed arms and looked at the table, without saying a word. Now all the eyes were pointed at me. I bit my lip and began.

''Well, didn't you find something odd?'' I said and looked up at them. ''Let's remember what we know about Kira. He needs a name and a face to kill. He only goes after criminals and try to go without killing innocent people, only those who get in his way. He's intelligent and cautious. Now, let's look at _this_ Kira. He killed Ukita without a name and he ordered to show L on TV, just _show._ He killed innocent policemen. In order to prove that he is in fact Kira, he killed those with only minor offenses. Normally Kira doesn't do that, does he? In the first tape he predicted deaths of criminals that were only reported in daytime talk-shows, so they weren't exactly hard criminals. And he goes straightforward and demands to show L. Not really his style, don't you think?'' I lifted my eyebrows at them, trying to see if anyone, besides Ryuzaki of course, gets to where I'm going.

''What do you mean?'' Matsuda asked slowly.

''She's trying to say that there's a high chance of this Kira being a copycat.'' Ryuzaki finally said and ate a chocolate candy. ''No, more like a second Kira.''

''A second Kira!?''

''Yes, I'd say there's about 70 percent chance. I too came to that conclusion, and because Kurosawa did also, there's even a higher chance of that being true. I believe she made everything clear to why we think so?'' He said and ate a bit of his strawberry cake.

They all nodded with wide eyes and shocked faces. It did surprise me that they didn't thought about that.

''If we could catch one Kira, it may lead us to catching the other one.'' Ryuzaki stated and ate a strawberry with delight. It was amusing to see him enjoying sweets so much. I almost chuckled at that thought. ''Mister Yagami, I would like to ask your permission for Light to join us.''

''Does that mean that he's cleared of all suspicion?'' He asked hotly. _Of course he's not._

''Well, I couldn't say that, but he's deductive abilities would be invaluable to us now.'' Ryuzaki said and took his tea again.

The chief sighed.

''If my son chooses to cooperate with us, I will not prevent it.'' He stated.

''I appreciate it, however, please don't tell him we suspect a second Kira. I don't want him to know that yet. I want to make it appear to him that we're still chasing the same Kira.'' He said while biting his thumbnail.

''Are you serious? But won't that make working together a bit difficult?'' Matsuda asked doubtfully.

''Well, I didn't mean indefinitely. I'm just curious to see what he'll think about these tapes without knowing what we think. Light's deductive skills are incredible. He may also suspect a fake. If he does, he will almost be cleared of suspicion.''

I narrowed my eyes at that. _Is he serious?_

''But how will that prove anything?'' The chef asked.

''If Light is actually Kira, he will want me dead. And with how things are going now, if I comply with this Kira's demands and appear on TV in three days it's a very good chance that I _will_ die. I can't see the real Kira missing such an easy opportunity of getting rid of me.''

''Does it mean that if my son won't come to the conclusion of a second Kira he will be more suspected?

''No, in that case there will still be a five percent chance. We'd then inform him that we're investigating a second Kira and have him cooperate with us as planned.''

I bit my lip nervously. Yes, Light does want L dead. But I don't know what he thinks of all this second Kira thing, so... I hope he won't go for the bait.

 **A/N: Uhh, I'm having some trouble calculating. No matter. School is almost done now, so I'll have more time to this.**

 **Sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter than usual, like I said, I have some trouble calculating stuff.**

 **Oh, by the way, I got a review saying I did a lot of grammar mistakes. I looked through and I think I corrected, well, at least most of them. If you see any left, please tell me. (Well, it wasn't _that_ bad like the comment said...)  
**

 **Please tell me what you think! And if you understood what idea she got and use later, good job ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 Not As Thought

**A/N: Alright, I've passed my exams successfully! Yay me! Now I'll have more time on this.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. Such a surprise.**_

Chapter 12. Not as thought

''But to be safe, please use your fake names when addressing each other. Also, Watari, please stay outside and contact me using the comm link.'' Ryuzaki stated. Then he looked at the chief. ''Please call Light and if he agrees, tell him to come here immediately.''

''Understood.'' He said and took out his phone. When Light answered, the man explained the situation and asked him to come here. Of course, he agreed.

Ryuzaki ordered Matsuda to meet Light at the lobby. The man immediately stood up and went out. Soon after he called Ryuzaki and informed him that they'll be here in about 3 minutes.

Finally they both came into the hotel room. I stood up from the couch and looked at Light with my arms folded. His eyes quickly went over the place and stopped a second longer on me, but proceeded.

''Thank you for coming, Light.'' Ryuzaki spoke.

''Not at all, after all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuga.'' Light smiled. He looked so innocent and sincere, that even I almost bought it.

''Please, call me Ryuzaki here.'' He asked.

''I'm Matsui.'' Matsuda introduced himself.

''I'm Aihara.'' Aizawa said.

''I'm Yamada.'' Takashi said. For some reason I heard coldness in his voice.

''Nakamura.'' I muttered, playing my role.

''And I'm Asahi.'' The chief said. I rolled my eyes at that. _Like Light doesn't know his name._

''I see. So am I supposed to be Light Asahi now?'' He asked and smiled a bit at that.

''Yes, you should. I'll call you Light from now on.'' Ryuzaki said. ''Okay, let's get down to business. First, I'd like you to look at the information we've gathered and then watch these tapes.'' He waved at the table and the paperwork on it.'' They were never aired on the TV. I think it's obvious that you can't take any notes or anything from here.''

Light nodded and went over to the paperwork. When he was done, Ryuzaki put on the tapes and let Light watch them. We all were standing behind him with out arms crossed and examining him unlike when he was going through the documents. I'm guessing Light finds this odd. He must suspect something at least. And to understand this is a test.

''So, did you come to any conclusions?'' Ryuzaki asked immediately after Light was finished. Interest could be heard in his voice. And understanding was seen on Light's face.

''There may be another person with Kira's abilities.'' Light stated and stood up. _Good job._

''Kira's abilities?! What do you mean?'' The chief asked with shock heard.

''I'm saying that there's a possibility that this tape wasn't made by the Kira we know. It's really out of character and Kira usually doesn't kill such petty criminals. And since we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, it seems odd how he could manage to kill that detective and those policemen outside the TV station just like that.'' Light explained.

''It's... almost the same what Kuro... I mean, Nakamura said...!''

''Good job, Light. We suspect a second Kira as well.'' Ryuzaki stated.

''So this was just a test?'' Light asked with annoyance and anger in his voice.

''No, I wasn't testing you, I just wanted to see if you would come to the same conclusion as I and Nakamura did. And by that you already been a great help.'' The man said. ''Now, our first priority is to stop the second Kira. This person isn't very smart and probably idolizes the real Kira. He will most likely respond to a tape from him. But if the second Kira is fake, this plan is worthless, but we have to try and before the real Kira does anything.''

''That's a good plan Ryuzaki.'' Light nodded.

''Then I hope you will be the one to play the role of the real Kira.'' Ryuzaki said. Light looked sincerely shocked at that request.

''Play the role...?''

''Yes, only you can do it. In any case, we're running out of time. I plan on making a broadcast this evening, so please start working on a draft immediately.'' He asked and then gave each one of use orders what to do next.

 _22 hours._

…

''Ryuzaki, is that good enough? I wrote it as if I were Kira.'' Light handed the draft to him and sat on an armchair. The detective read it, holding the sheet weirdly. I came closer and read it as well. I almost contained myself from chuckling. It was really good. Almost too good. And that one part...

''...It's not bad. But if we don't remove the 'It is fine with me to kill L' part, I'll die.'' Ryuzaki said when finished and looked up at Light.

He laughed at that. ''I was improvising. You can change it to whatever you want.'' He leaned back relaxed. I almost rolled my eyes at that. _But you don't want that, do you?_

Ryuzaki gave the sheet to Aizawa and ordered him to get everything prepared. I was really looking forward to this whole thing. And I was curious if this fake will respond or if he'll see through. But I doubt he's that smart. I looked at Light. No signs of tense or anger or any negative emotions for that matter could be seen on his face. I thought I really wanted to speak to him about all this.

We were all waiting for the news that should begin any minute now. I was standing in a corner, further from the television, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. I was feeling tired. That was new to me, I usually don't feel this way. Well, I usually don't use up all my human hours, so that makes sense, I guess.

''Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?'' Takashi came closer and suddenly asked me in a low voice.

I shrugged. ''Sure.''

He moved in such a position that the view of other would be blocked for me.

''Is everything alright?'' He then asked seriously.

I looked at him weirdly.

''Why do you ask that?'' I shook my head. _Really?_

''Well, you've been acting strangely these past few days, and when this Light kid joined you became very... cold and blocked.''

''Umm, can you specify what is that makes you think I act weird, besides being cold?'' I slowly asked. I really had no idea.

''Well, you go home more often than the rest of us and sometimes you don't show up for a day, saying you're feeling bad. And when I said you became more blocked when this Yagami showed up, I mean that you were really blocked before. Not only with other members, but with me also, it feels like you're trying to avoid me.'' He said with hurt in his voice.

''Really? I didn't even...''

''But worst of all,'' He began to whisper and anger could be heard. ''You're _flirting_ with Ryuzaki!''

I was taken aback incredibly.

''I'm doing _what_ now?!'' I said with shock a bit louder than I should have.

''Keep your voice down.'' He hissed. ''Well, it may not be extremely obvious, but I can see it.''

''How on Earth can you see it if I don't?!'' I really didn't. I had no idea what he was talking about. ''You're making this up, I'm not doing anything.'' I narrowed my eyes. ''You know what I think? I think you're just jealous I'm spending more time with him than you. Well guess what? It's because we're trying to catch a mass murderer here, and it just happens to be that in our little Task Force I'm second behind Ryuzaki.'' I hissed at him. Normally I don't say something like this, but for some reason I felt angry.

I glanced behind his shoulder and saw that Ryuzaki is watching us from the reflection on a window. I quickly changed my tone.

''Takashi.'' I said softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. ''You know I don't want anyone else, but you. You know that.'' I said in a low voice. ''When this case will be done, everything will go back like it was before.''

He couldn't stay mad at me, I knew it. Any negative emotions disappeared from his eyes and he tried to reach for my lips, but the broadcast started and I quickly got out and went over to the TV. I don't want us kissing now and here.

It was the same text as on the draft. The font of the word 'Kira' was different. More... elegant. It just said how he was the real Kira and the 'Kira' from earlier is an impostor, that he does not appreciate that this copycat killed innocent, that he wants him to obey him. Everything you would expect.

Now all we could do is wait.

…

I didn't think the second Kira will respond very quickly, so I managed to take the next day off, which wasn't very good, but I had no choice. Besides, Light gets to go home as well, so I'll have a chance to talk to him.

When I was in my room, I closed to curtains and transformed. Then flew to Light.

''An interesting turn of events, may I say?'' I spoke when I was in his room. The teenager was sitting in his chair and was thinking of something.

''Yes, it is.'' He nodded and remained silent.

''And what do you think off all this?'' I asked.

''Well,'' He looked at me. The were different emotions in his eyes, starting from amusement to anger. ''I hope this guy is not an idiot, which is doubtful. I must get a hold of him as soon as possible, before the police beats me to it. If I'm not careful, this could end badly. If they would catch him, they could learn about the Death Note. And that could lead to my arrest as well...'' He sighed and tousled his hair. ''Besides,'' Now he sounded angry. ''This guy is ruining Kira's reputation, killing such puny criminals and those policemen. I can't let this go on much further.''

''But he has the eyes, so you must be careful as well with that.'' I pointed out.

''Yes, I figured that. But he's an admirer of me, so I should be able to control him.'' He slowly stated.

I shrugged. It would be best.

…

The next day, when I returned, Watari informed us that the second Kira has responded. _Alright, faster than I thought._ He then played the tape on L computer.

'' _Kira! Thank you for replying. I'll do everything you said. I want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but don't worry! I won't kill you no matter what!'' The eyes? What is he thinking? But maybe... ''Please think of a way to meet without getting caught by the police. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other.''_

 _What the hell? Why..._ I glanced at Light. He was shocked at trembling. Obviously he thought this guy is an idiot. But I somehow don't think exactly that.

Suddenly Ryuzaki screamed with his hand up in the air and fell from his armchair.

''Ryuzaki, are you okay?'' Matsuda asked worried.

''Shi...shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that?'' Fear and shock could be seen on his face. He was sincerely scared. Much more than others. _Why was he so afraid of us?_

''Ryuzaki, think about what you're saying!'' I quickly jumped in. ''Shinigami are not real, we all know that.'' I crouched near him, so he could see me. ''Please think about this clearly. You're not reading through the lines. I think it must be some sort of code, only understandable for the two Kiras. Of course, what else could it be? I remember that some time ago, Kira sent a message hinting about the existence of them. Shinigami is a god of death, right? So obviously this word must mean their killing power.'' _Come one, stop being scared. You're scaring_ _ **me**_ _like that._

''Yes, she's right.'' Light agreed. '' 'Showing our shinigami' must mean demonstrating their killing power.''

''You're probably right.'' Ryuzaki said, calming down. He stood up and sat in his chair again. ''This means the Kiras haven't met already and the second one is acting independently. He's not trying to do what the real Kira would do, but rather does what he feels needs to be done to reach his goal. His not acting in pursuit of Kira's goal to 'change the world by punishing criminals and those who get in my way'. I believe he's real objective is to meet the real Kira.''

''So then the second Kira doesn't want to reform the world. He's just interested who the real Kira is.'' Light summarized. _Well this is interesting._

 **A/N: This is taking longer than I want it to... I thought about making this chapter longer, but I personally don't like long chapters, so... I'll update soon, I promise.**

 **P** **lease tell me what you think! I always love to read the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13 Finally

**A/N: Okay, well, I _was_ planning on getting this out yesterday, but I kinda started watching something and I lost track of time... Sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

 **By the way, I didn't ever mentioned this, but as you already seen, I don't rewrite the actual dialogues from the anime or manga, I try to change them into other words, so it would be something different. Hope that's okay.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. If I did, I would have had a different ending. You know that.**_

Chapter 13. Finally

''And what do we do now? Reply? If we mess up, he will understand that we are not really Kira.'' Light stated.

''No, now we'll leave it to the two Kiras.'' Ryuzaki surprised us all with this. I glanced at Light. _Well now, what will you do?_

''What do you mean?''

''I think the second Kira is quite satisfied with the current situation. He was seeking for Kira's attention, and as far as he knows, he now has it. Also, he used words only the two Kiras could understand... We'll give the permission to air this message on Sakura TV on 6 o'clock news. Naturally, this will be interesting to Kira. He must be paying close attention to the exchange between us and the second Kira. Now, the real one's priority must be to prevent this copycat from coming into contact with the police. This is good for us. This time, Kira might feel pressure to respond. But let's say he doesn't. What will the second one do? He might begin to leak information about them, so that Kira would want to meet his as well. That could be interesting.'' He smirked. _Oh, it would. For you, that is._ ''Kira might send a tape to prevent this from happening, which could be even better. We might acquire physical evidence against Kira.'' Ryuzaki looked quite satisfied with the current situation. _I'm sure he is._ ''If there would be another tape sent, I will decide whether or not it will be aired. In the meantime, let's gather all the information we can on the second Kira.'' Ryuzaki finished.

''Alright, sounds like a plan.''

I sighed and glanced at Light again. He was nervous, I could see that. _Light, what will you do?_ I guess the only thing we _can_ do is wait.

…

After a few days since the message was aired, the second Kira has sent a package containing a tape and a journal. The chief called Light to inform him about this. Why do I get the feeling Light is not pleased?

Ryuzaki went to watch the tape, but this time I stayed behind and examined the journal. The entries were from last year, but the month was the same. Some of them caught my attention.

Any regular human would focus on the entry on the 30th, which stated _'Saw a shinigami at the_ _Home_ _game at the Tokyo Dome.'_ That was so obvious and stupid, it just made me think it's just a cover. I looked through the other notes and another one caught my eye. There was an entry on the 22nd, which said _'Met with friend in Aoyama and exchanged notes.'_ He may as well be referring to the Death Notes and if that was the case, he's planning on meeting Kira there. But that only can be understood by the Kiras, and the police would focus on the entry on the 30th. He may not be as stupid as he looks...

Light came and at first when he saw the journal, I could see anger in his eyes, thinking this guy must be a complete idiot. I sighed and came closer to him and looked at the paper again. Light glanced at me and saw that I was looking a bit more up. He followed my sight and his eyes widened when he landed on the 22nd entry. I could see he understood. I slightly nodded that only he could see it.

''What do you make of this Light?'' Ryuzaki suddenly asked him. I moved away a bit and like everyone else looked at the teenager.

Light took a second and then answered ''At this time, all I can say is that he must be stupid.''

''Yeah, it's completely obvious that he wants to meet Kira at the Tokyo Dome.'' Matsuda said.

''If this is aired on TV, everyone could panic and the game could be cancelled.''

''To be honest,'' Ryuzaki started and sat in his armchair, tossing a candy into his mouth. ''It's so stupid that I don't know how to deal with it.'' _True, for you._ ''If we show the journal, the game on the 30th would be cancelled. If we don't show it, the second Kira will stay hidden.''

''And by doing that we may anger him...''

''That shouldn't be a problem.'' Ryuzaki stated and looked at us. ''The second Kira worships Kira. He promised not to kill innocent people as a response to out fake Kira tape. I say we air the journal and cancel the game. At the same time we will post checkpoints around the Dome.'' He took a sip out of his cup and continued looking at the journal. ''However... If we make an assumption that he is not as stupid as we think, there might be another message hidden within these entries. Maybe something the two Kiras would understand, and in that case I have no chance of finding it. However, we should cover all the places mentioned here, just in case. We will place surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya. A few disguised officers should also go there on these dates and look for suspicious-looking people.''

''I should go there.'' Matsuda said with a joyful tone. ''I blend in there pretty well.''

''I'll go too.'' Light suddenly said. _Of course, you wouldn't miss it for the world._ I let out a tiny sigh. We wants me to go there as well, I know it. I can't go to work tomorrow, it would look suspicious, so I need to go to those places as well.

''Light...'' His father started with a concerned expression.

''It's fine dad. Those are places I'd go anyway. Plus, the second Kira will be busy looking for the real Kira, not for the police.''

''I'll come as well. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I go on my day-offs.'' I stated. _Not really._

''Alright then, it's decided. We'll air this tomorrow. Mister Asahi, can you please make an appointment with the executives tomorrow before the news broadcast?'' Ryuzaki looked at the chief. I turned my gaze to his eyes, only to find that he's thinking about this whole situation hard.

''Okay.'' He nodded.

''Also, this next bit is very important.''

Ryuzaki asked us all to destroy every photo of ourselves. 'We can't be vulnerable.'

He also asked me in private to keep a close eye on Light. He still suspects him, I shouldn't be surprised.

…

Today was finally the 22nd May, and me and Matsuda just met up with Light and, to our surprise, many of his friends as well. That was advantageous for Light in a few different ways.

''These are some of my friends from school.'' Light greeted us and said. ''Guys, these are my cousins Tarou and Akira. This is their first time in Tokyo and they want to see Aoyama and Roppangi. I thought atleast we can do is show them a good time. I'm counting on you!'' He finished joyfully. _Boy, can he be charming..._

So we began walking down a street. I didn't have a chance to speak to him in these days, so I didn't know what his plan might be. I guess for now I'll play the simple role like Matsuda.

We were passing a café, named 'Note Blue'. The second Kira might as well planned the meeting there. I couldn't help but atleast glance at it. And my eyes were now full of shock.

There was a shinigami standing near a table with two girls sitting next to it. One had short black hair and glasses, and the other one had long hazel brown hair in one braid on her back and wore dark sunglasses. I couldn't tell why she needed them, she was inside and it wasn't even that sunny outside. The first girl was looking in our direction, and the other one rested her head on one of her arms. She looked bored for some reason, while the blackhaired seemed excited. One of them must be the second Kira and by the looks of it I'd say there's a higher chance that it's the first one.

I continue walking like nothing had happened, but I couldn't get the image out of my mind. The shinigami looked familiar... But I couldn't remember her name. I knew it was a she, because being a shinigami myself I could tell. But there may be a chance she won't be pleased of seeing me here... On the shinigami realm I'm often considered as a traitor, and most of them almost hate me. So there was a chance...

I wanted this to be over soon. I wanted to tell Light what I saw. One of those girls was the second Kira. But I couldn't be certain for sure which one it was. But I had the feeling I'd be finding out soon...

…

After a few days we received another message from the second Kira. It said that he found Kira and was thankful to everyone who helped him. I quickly glanced at Light and saw the confused and a bit angry look. I needed to talk to him, tonight.

''...Now that it has come to this, we have no choice but to communicate with the second Kira as the police. They need to offer a deal to the copycat. We need to negotiate with him and see if we can get some information about Kira.'' Ryuzaki stated while sipping his tea. _How will this copycat react?_ I saw that Light was getting even more nervous.

Fortunately, I could go home tonight quite early, at a similar time as Light. I quickly went to my apartment taking the shortcut and changed my form there. Then I flew back to Light's house.

''How?'' He immediately asked me when I went through his wall to his room.

''I'm not sure...'' I said. I honestly wasn't. ''I saw a shinigami in the café 'Note Blue', but she couldn't have recognized me. Even if she did, she couldn't have seen who I'm following...''

''You saw a shinigami there?'' Light's eyes went wide. ''Then you must have seen the second Kira, right?''

I sighed.

''Well, I did, sort of. There were two girls sitting next to a table near which the shinigami was. So I can't say for sure which one of them is the copycat, but there is a higher chance that it's this one girl...''

I was interrupted by Sayu, Light's sister. She called for him in a singing voice, saying there's someone here to see him. I followed him with interest.

In the doorway stood a blond girl. And behind her was the same shinigami I saw earlier. _The second Kira finally met the real Kira. How interesting._

 **A/N: Some of you should have guessed who that other girl might be... And if you have, then you'll notice that there's a time loop here, but I have everything planned out, so it's perfectly okay. And if you haven't guessed who she is, you'll find out soon enough ;)**

 **Let me point it out that even though Kamiko can't see other people's names or lifespans when in human form, but she can see other shinigami. Just to be clear.**

 **Feel free to review! I always love them.**


	14. Chapter 14 Reveal

**A/N: Look at that, I managed to post a chapter! Woo-hoo!**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. If I did, Matt would have gotten more screen time. He's badass and you know it.**_

Chapter 14. Reveal

There was silence in the room. Light sat on his bed in front of the second Kira, who's name was Misa Amane, as she introduced herself. She wasn't using an alias, I could see that. I could also see that Rem was eying me almost suspiciously.

This girl, Misa, was sitting on Light's chair. She looked rather strained, but who wouldn't in this situation. She was blond and had two ponytails. Her outfit was dark material. I remembered the two girls from Aoyama. This one didn't look anything like one of them but if I look closely I could see some details from the face that were the same as that black-haired one's. So I concluded that on that day she used a disguise, which was really clever. But what about her brown-haired friend? She must have seen that her friend suddenly looked different. How did Misa explain that to her?

''How did you find me?'' Light finally asked.

''I knew it.'' Misa gasped. ''You really _don't_ have the shinigami eyes. You see, when you have the Eyes, you can see most people's names and lifespans just by looking at them. However, you can't see the lifespan of another human who has a Death Note.''

Light glared at me angrily. I was genuinely shocked by that.

''Umm, sorry, didn't know that.'' I chuckled nervously. ''Seriously.''

''Very well, you managed to find me.'' Light looked back at her. His voice than changed to angry. ''But you were careless. What if you were been caught by the police, then they'd know all about Kira.''

''It's okay, because the police _didn't_ catch me, and if I do as you say, they never will.'' Misa defended. ''So we're safe. After all, don't you need someone to see L's name? If you want, I could be your eyes.'' She then lowered her head, like if she was modest of something. ''So...''

''So what?''

''Will you please make me your girlfriend?'' She suddenly looked at him and shot out the words.

I let out a short hysterical laugh. Then I bit my fist to prevent me from laughing further. She's really asking Light to his girlfriend? Oh, I definitely didn't expect _that._ This just gets more and more interesting...

''Girlfriend?'' Light was taken aback. ''Impossible. The day we were both in Aoyama, there were three times more surveillance cameras than usual. Everyone who was that day in Aoyama was definitely caught on camera, that includes me. If you and I would be seeing each other, it wouldn't look very good. In fact, even you being here now can cause trouble. I'd wish you'd understand that...''

Misa then quickly took out some photos out of her bag. She held them out for Light to see. ''But look, these are pictures of how I looked that day I went to Aoyama.''

''It's true Light.'' I nodded looking at them. ''She definitely looked like that. I had a hard time figuring out the similarities between them but it worked just because I knew it was the same person.''

''A-And what about your fingerprints? All those tapes you sent to the TV station. They all had the same fingerprints on them.'' Light continued to interrogate her.

''Yeah, but those aren't my fingerprints. It's not like I do these things without thinking about them!'' Misa shouted back. ''Recently I met this foreign girl and became friends with her. She was rather strange, I should say. First of all, she gave me an alias. She always wore dark sunglasses and refused to take them off no matter it was day or night, and she acted weird when asked about a look or something like that. The day I met her I even gave her an alias, since she gave me one too. I was sure she would ask me why I did so, because I thought she would recognize me. But she didn't say anything, even when she supposedly went through some magazines in which I was in. After some time I began to think she was blind. I never asked her if she was but after I showed up in my disguise and she didn't say anything about it, I was almost sure she couldn't see. And that came in handy. Supposedly she didn't want anyone to think she was blind and I used that in my advantage. I asked her to help me with a ' class project'. That, of course, were the tapes. She did everything I asked her and prepared the tapes. Then I just took them from her and added the voice effect. That way my fingerprints weren't on the them.''

 _So that's who was with her that day... But still..._

''And where is your friend now?'' Light asked further.

''Why are you doing this?!'' Misa was getting frustrated. ''If you me to kill her, just say so and I'll kill her!''

''That girl she's talking about,'' I started and looked at Light. ''She was in Aoyama that day too with her.''

''If you still can't trust me, then here.'' Misa took out her Death Note out of her black bag and reached it out to the teenager. ''I'll even let you hold on to my Death Note. But you'll just be holding it, so I will remain the owner of it. And that means I get to keep my shinigami eyes. Isn't that right Rem?'' She looked at the shinigami.

''Yes, that's correct.'' She nodded.

''Now there's no way I could possibly kill you.'' Misa said when Light took her note. ''And if I became a bergen to you, then you can just kill me, okay?''

 _Wow, she's really going far with this... I wonder why?_

''But you might have removed several pages from your Death Note. You could be hiding them somewhere for all I know.'' Light still refused to trust her.

''Why are you so suspicious of me?!'' Misa shouted and stood up. ''I didn't even thought about that! I already told you that I don't care if even all you do is use me! Believe me.'' She almost begged.

The girl then fell down on the floor. She looked so helpless in that position. Misa then told Light a story about how a year ago a man murdered her parents. The trial went on forever and people began to think he was being falsely accused. And then Kira punished the criminal.

''That's why Kira means everything to me.'' Misa finished with a determined tone. ''All I ever wanted was a chance to meet you one day. So I could thank you for what you did.''

Tears dropped down her face. She was sincere. Light didn't do anything for some time, just looked at her and thought. Then he got up and walked over to her. I didn't quite know what he was planning, but I was sincerely shocked when he fell down and hugged her.

''I understand.'' He said softly to her. ''I can't be your boyfriend but I can act like it. The lengths you went through to help me... And those eyes you got will be my greatest weapon.''

''T-Thank you so much.'' Misa chocked through tears. ''I-I'll try my best to make you love me, I promise.''

Try your best? _Do you really think... Nevermind. You obviously do._

''So you'll just pretend?'' Misa asked again when Light finally moved back. ''I guess that's a good start. Well, now that we've talked about that, can you show me your shinigami? I really want to see her.''

Light was surprised by that. I as well. But I had nothing against it.

''Alright.'' I shrugged. Light didn't ask me but I felt like I needed to approve. ''You know, for some reason I like her.'' I chuckled.

''Yeah, sure.'' Light said and stood up. ''Can you please turn around?''

Misa did as told. He then took out a piece of Death Note paper out of his wallet and touched her hand with it. Then he put it back and told her she could look now.

''Hello.'' I smiled as she looked at me.

''Oh, you're so different from Rem! I can easily tell you're a female. I already know your name. It's Kamiko, right? Nice to meet you.'' Misa said. She then glanced at her shinigami with a slight of... fear? ''Rem told me you are a traitor to the shinigami realm. Why is that?''

 _Oh, she's really straightforward._

''Did she now?'' I glared at Rem. ''Well, it's not true. I am not a traitor. The Shinigami Kind just gave me the ability to change to human form and live here on Earth. For research purposes.'' I shrugged. ''And my fellow shinigami think I betrayed them by choosing this life. If I,'' My tone rose. ''Chose a more interesting life with more purpose in it, that doesn't make me a traitor. And they don't have to be jealous of it.'' That was directed more to Rem. I could see her glaring at me with anger and disgust.

''Oh, well that's interesting.'' Misa said with amazement. ''And how do you look in your human form?''

''Actually, quite similar to what I look now.'' I chuckled. ''Just less black.''

I looked at the clock in the room.

''Light, as much as I would want to stay and chat but I got to go. I promised Ryuzaki I would come back after two hours.''

''Who's Ryuzaki?'' Misa asked confused.

''Light will explain.'' I laughed. ''Bye, you see you later.''

With that I flew out of the room. What an interesting evening.

 **A/N: Okay, okay, now listen. This chapter is shorter because I wanted to put more into the next one. By the way, it will be the last chapter in this story. The continuation will be named 'The Duo'. Don't ask why. Just roll with it.**

 **I'll put both Kamiko's and Caitlyn's summaries in the first chapter for those who didn't read both of the stories but I strongly recommend you do so. You will understand more.**

 **Please tell me what you think, I always love me some reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15 Not so smart

**IMPORTANT! This is the last chapter. The continuation will be in 'The Duo'. It will feature Kamiko and also Caitlyn. If you still don't know her, I recommend reading 'White Flower' to fully understand. But if you don't feel like it, there will be a summary of her in the the beginning of 'The Duo'. Be sure to read it. I will say this again in the end.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 15. Not so smart

The mirror reflected my pale face. I was examining it carefully. Even though I had no makeup on, my lips were deep cherry red, much like my medium length wavy hair was, which was now softly resting on my back. I had immense black eyelashes that covered my dark and wide eyes, which were now scanning the picture in front of them. My pale skin was incredibly smooth, without any marks of any sort. I opened my mouth. There in perfect lines laid perfectly sized as white as snow teeth. My face looked so perfect that it felt like I wasn't even human. That was thanks to my inhuman nature.

But I couldn't have that. People don't usually look that way. I needed to blend in, so I did the same thing I did every time I transformed back into my human form.

I grabbed my powder and placed it all over my face and neck. That way I wouldn't look as pale. Then I took my dark eyeshadow and with a small makeup brush carefully placed a little amount of it under my eyes and a bit leading from the corners of them to the starting of my nose. I did that as well under my cheekbones. After that I took a black makeup pencil and placed a mark right next to my nose and one under my left eye, in the same position I did them every time. I drew one on my neck as well. Then I took a slightly pink lipstick and covered my dark cherry lips in it. It didn't hide the whole redness but it sure looked less vivid now. I carefully examined my face then and decided I would leave the eyelashes untouched. Women did makeup after all, so it wouldn't look really strange if it looked if I had sharpened my eyes.

With my face done I took a brush and began brushing my hair. I decided to go for a new look this time. I'd try to make a French braid. I did one some time ago and it looked rather good, so why not?

Finally I went out of my bathroom, dressed and, with enough makeup that made me look human, I glanced one last time to the mirror, making sure everything was in place. I slightly hesitated with my hand on the doorknob and finally decided I would bring some sweets of mine with me to headquarters. Ryuzaki will like this.

…

''You're gonna watch all the footage from Aoyama on the 22nd all by yourself?'' Aizawa asked with a slight disbelief and shock in his voice. I just went through the door and entered the poorly lit room.

''That's right.'' Ryuzaki nodded as he sat in his armchair and played the first tape. ''I think it's very likely that the two Kira's made contact there that day, so I want to check all of them personally. Also, mister Yagami, please ask mister Mogi to start following Light.''

''You want him followed?''

''It's only a slim chance but if Light is Kira, then there's a possibility that the second Kira would try to contact him somehow.''

''Very well.'' The chief sighed. He did not like the idea of his son being a suspect at all.

''I'm starting to wonder if Ryuzaki is even human.'' Aizawa said quietly to Matsuda. ''That guy never sleeps...''

''I saw him sleeping in the same position the other day.'' Matsuda answered him. ''Seriously.''

I shivered remembering the last time _I_ saw him sleeping. No, I can't think about it. Not with this task of mine at hand.

Thinking about that, I slowly went to the other armchair near where Ryuzaki sat in his usual position. The other task force members stood and didn't do anything in particular.

''May I watch the footage as well?'' I asked Ryuzaki carefully.

''Yes, you could. You could be a help.'' He nodded not looking at me. His eyes were fixed on the screen. I looked at it as well. I concluded that this is going to be one boring night.

I placed my bag onto my lap and took out a fancy box out of it. I've put those sweets in it. I opened it gently and looked at Ryuzaki.

''I brought those chocolate sweets of mine. Figured you'd like that.'' I said and awaited his reaction.

''Yes, thank you.'' He answered, still not looking at me. I sighed and reached out the box to him. He took it and, holding it with one, took candies out of it with his other one and threw them into his mouth.

I looked around. I was glad Takashi wasn't here tonight. He of all people would have been confused why I brought these sweets to Ryuzaki and didn't offer any to the others. But he had some personal business to take care of. I didn't say anything out loud but in my opinion he wasn't really productive in this particular case. Of course he wasn't. He didn't want to be here.

''What are you looking for exactly?'' I asked Ryuzaki after some time.

''I don't know yet. When I see it I'll tell you.'' Was his answer. ''Maybe you'll see something before I do.''

I rolled my eyes at that. There was nothing to be seen. But I only knew that because I simply saw the bigger picture that Ryuzaki.

''How much does it cost?'' He suddenly asked after some time. ''A box of these sweets?''

''Oh, umm,'' I never thought about that before. ''Nothing. I don't charge.''

''If you're giving it as a gift, then yes. But I would like quite a lot. And I suppose the ingredients use don't come free.'' He stated and threw another one into his mouth.

''They certainly don't.'' I chuckled remembering how much it costs me to make a bowl of these sweets. I only use the highest quality chocolate, and I buy it from the makers themselves. Good vanilla is hard to get, and it doesn't come cheap as well. I make sure the nuts are also fresh enough. Not to mention loads of other ingredients with high prices...

Yes, to make a box of these delicious candies that I gave to Ryuzaki I had to spend quite a lot of money.

''If you don't want to charge for the sweets, I'll ask Watari to buy all the necessary ingredients so you can make them. You would still have to put work into it but it's your choice whether you want to charge for that or not.'' Ryuzaki offered. It didn't quite seem like an offer, more like a decided fact. I didn't have anything to argue with.

''Alright.'' I nodded. ''It would be great if Watari would buy the ingredients. I'll tell him from where... And I will most definitely not charge for my work put into it. Your enjoyment is all I could as for.''

And finally he turned his gaze to me and our eyes met. That was just for a second but I managed to get lost in his dark, almost black eyes. _Dammit, no_.

…

The following day we received another tape from the second Kira.

It said how he, _she,_ decided to stop looking for Kira. He said that he will continue to punish criminals Kira has yet to judge and hopes that one day Kira will see him as an ally. At the end he said he will share his power with those who are worthy and how together they'll create a new world.

I sighed after watching the tape. It's obvious Light ordered Misa to do this but it's a pretty bad message.

''What are your thoughts?'' Ryuzaki asked everyone after the tape ended.

''What do you mean?'' Some of them asked.

''Kurosawa?'' Ryuzaki directed his question at me. It's obvious to anyone he sees me more thoughtful than the others. _Good._

''Well, I think we discussed before about what was this second Kira's goal, right? Why did he suddenly change his mind? He now says he wants nothing more just for Kira to see him as an ally. But he was so eager to meet him earlier. Also, he'll kill criminals Kira has yet to judge? Why didn't he went with that from the beginning?'' I shook my head. ''It proposes an idea and I know you thought about it too.''

''Yes, I see where you're going.'' Ryuzaki nodded. ''The two Kira's must have met and the first one ordered the second to send this tape.''

''But Kira made an unthoughtful move. Or is it a way for us to show they met? But in my opinion the second version is unlikely.'' I said. _I should have stayed with Light... I wouldn't have let him make this._

''You're right, we could assume Kira made a mistake...''

After a few minutes the door opened and Light came in. He glanced at me. I sighed and slightly shook my head, so that only he could notice.

''Ah, Light, your timing couldn't be better. We just received another tape from the second Kira and I think it's the last one. Come look at this...'' Ryuzaki said and played the tape.

Light watched it and said nothing as it ended.

''After watching this I can only come to a conclusion that the two Kira's met.'' Ryuzaki spoke.

''What makes you say that?'' Light asked with a slightly shocked voice.

''Come on, didn't you sense it? I was sure you will come to the same conclusion as I and Kurosawa did after watching this once through.'' He looked at him. He then took a chocolate covered donut and began explaining why he thought that. It was similar to what I've said. I just listened with my arm crossed behind his armchair.

''I suspect that the purpose of this message is to hide the fact that the they met.'' Ryuzaki finished and tossed the last piece into his mouth.

''I see... What I really find strange is that it's very unlike for Kira to be so careless.'' Light said with closed eyes. _I bet you're now cursing yourself._

''That's true.'' Ryuzaki said as he licked his fingers that were covered in chocolate. ''Could we believe that Kira made a mistake this time? Or is it a way of letting us know they made contact? It would be an effective method of provoking us. The thought about their union is very threatening. However, this is one less reason to suspect that Light is Kira.'' _Light wouldn't be so stupid._

''Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?!'' The chief asked with a shocked voice.

''If Light is Kira, I don't think it is the message he would have made the second Kira send, it doesn't fit. He would have made the second one to go through with his plan to have me appear on TV. Then denied that they ever made contact, letting the second Kira have the blame for my death. He would have made him say something like 'Although I agreed not to go through with this, I come to realize it was not Kira's true intention for me to stop. I'm positive that the real Kira wants L to die. There's no way he'd make me stop.' ''He finished while licking the chocolate of a donut.

There was a moment of silence. I thought about his words and came to a conclusion that that wouldn't have worked either.

''I think you're mistaken.'' Light slowly said. ''I would never do that if I were Kira.'' _Of course,_ _ **now**_ _you're thinking._

''Why not?'' Ryuzaki asked innocently. _Oh, I see. This is one of his tests._

''Well, if I'm Kira and you're L, I know your personality pretty well by now. L wouldn't agree to appear on TV no matter what threat he was facing and he wouldn't let someone die in his place,'' Light began. _But he let Lind L. Tailor die._ ''The L I know would find some way to escape the situation.''

Ryuzaki turned to him.

''So, you figured it out.'' He said. _I knew it._

''Look Light, you've got to stop that.'' The chief suddenly said. ''I don't like you saying 'If I were Kira', even hypothetically.''

''Oh, I'm sorry dad.'' Light looked at him and then turned his gaze back to Ryuzaki. ''I just wanted Ryuzaki know exactly what I think about his plan. I posted that scenario just because I want to help solve this case. Besides, the only reason I feel comfortable saying this is because I'm not really Kira.'' _How does he manage to say it so that_ _ **I**_ _almost believe him?_

''That's a good point.'' Ryuzaki said and dropped about eight sugar cubes into his tea. ''You're not Kira. That is, it would be a problem if you were.'' He sighed deeply before continuing. ''Because... I feel you're the first friend I've ever made.''

That statement was a shock to us all, I think most to Light. But I couldn't help but feel... what? Angry? Jealous? Upset? Unfair? Yes, those all were correct. _Come on, I tried so hard! And now you state that Light,_ _ **Kira**_ _, is your first friend? That's just unfair._ Those thoughts confused me a bit. Why did I care so much?

My feelings are getting in my way of thinking straight. _Feelings?_ Ryuzaki obviously has a goal in mind with this. He can't be saying just because he thinks that, can he?

''I-I know what you mean.'' Light finally spoke. ''We two have a lot in common.''

''Thank you.'' Ryuzaki said as he sipped his tea.

''And I've missed having you at school. We should play tennis some time again.'' Light added with a smile.

''Yes, we should.''

I rolled my eyes at that and tightened my crossed arms.

…

''Hair.'' Ryuzaki murmured as he examined a small plastic bag in front of the light. He did that with a lot of those bags.

We all patiently sat on the couches and watched him. Suddenly Ryuzaki spoke out to the chief.

''Mister Yagami, if I die within the next few days, your son is Kira.'' And then just proceeded to examine the bags further.

''Ryuzaki, what did you say!?'' The chief shot up from his armchair and walked over to him. ''You said he was almost cleared and now this!? Honestly, how much do you suspect my son!?''

''In truth, I don't know _what_ to think anymore. I've never been in a situation like this before. If the real Kira and the second Kira are working together, things are not looking up for me. Because of that I may not be thinking as clearly as I usually do, so I might be wrong. Still...'' He sipped some of his tea. ''If I happen to be killed soon, please assume that your son is Kira.''

The chief had nothing else to say. I clapped my tongue. I didn't know what was Light doing at the moment but I hope it's not what I think it is. And knowing Light it might be...

…

A few days have passed and finally something interesting happened.

''A suspect of the second Kira!?''

''Yes, and I would ask for Aizawa and Mogi to go and apprehend her right now. Make sure to use all precautions.'' Ryuzaki stood up and turned to the two men. ''She's currently staying in a hotel. You have to wait for her to get out and arrest her without any witnesses. Here is the hotel's address...'' He gave Mogi an envelope. ''There is also a photo of her taken by one of my agents. When you get here, drive it to the address that is written next to hers. Watari will be waiting for you.''

The two men nodded and went out. I thought about it. It couldn't be Misa, she's not staying at a hotel and there's pictures of her all around, it wouldn't have needed for someone to take a photo of her. So that can leave with only one other person...

I asked Ryuzaki the name of the suspect.

Lily Sanders.

 **IMPORTANT! As I said before, this is the last chapter. The continuation will be written in 'The Duo'. The main characters will be Kamiko and Caitlyn. The second one if featured in 'White Flower', if you want to fully understand her, I recommend reading it. But I will put a summary of her at the beginning of 'The Duo'. BE SURE TO READ THAT. I promise it will be interesting heheh... It will be up quite soon.**

 **Anywayyyy, please review! I love 'em all!**


End file.
